Amor sin Miedos
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: Frente a ella, Edward la miraba fría y calculadoramente, odiaba verla llorar pero también odiaba que se creyera la victima, él también estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué Bella no se daba cuenta de eso?
1. El final del principio

**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Amor sin Miedos **por **Princesa Lúthien**  
**Summary:** Frente a ella, Edward la miraba fría y calculadoramente, odiaba verla llorar pero también odiaba que se hiciera la víctima. Él también estaba sufriendo ¿por qué Bella no se daba cuenta de eso?  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/General

**Capítulo 1 – El final del principio**

**Forks Washington - 2007 **

Bella, miraba con tristeza los azulejos del suelo dejando que su espesa melena café le cubriera la cara intentando no mostrar las saladas lágrimas que salían como gritos de sus ojos para deslizarse por sus mejillas dejándola en un estado de sumisión ante su espectador. "¿Cómo es que habían llegado hasta este punto?" Bella, no dejaba de preguntárselo una y otra vez. ¿Dónde había quedado el amor, la confianza, la amistad? ¿Dónde estaban reflejados todos esos años en que se decían cuanto se amaban? No en sus lágrimas por supuesto y luego de meditarlo por un tiempo, creyó darse cuenta de la verdad. Ella nunca fue lo suficientemente buena para alguien como él y tal vez nunca lo seria.

Frente a ella, Edward, su esposo, la miraba fría y calculadoramente. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho. Odiaba lo que estaba pasando, aún más, detestaba verla llorar pero no soportaba que ella se creyera la víctima. Él también estaba sufriendo ¿Por qué Bella no se daba cuenta de eso?

Esa noche cuando Edward entro en el que debería ser su reconfortante hogar se encontró con algo que no se parecía a lo que él había soñado casi toda su vida. No encontró sus niñas revoloteando por la sala, ni la televisión encendida en Disney Channel, tampoco escuchó la rara música que Bella siempre escuchaba y que lo hacía reír cuando estaba en casa. Un sentimiento de pérdida y de anhelo embargó su corazón y sus pensamientos y deseo ser un "chico duro" de aquellos a los que nada los aflige. En cambio era un esposo y padre de familia que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos que la mayor parte del tiempo eran cálidos y tranquilos.

Mientras Edward veía a su frágil esposa delante de él, supo que este sólo era el final. Su relación con ella que había soportado el instituto, la universidad y un corto matrimonio se había ido apagando poco a poco. Primero con pequeñas discusiones que se hicieron más y más frecuentes sin llegar nunca a una verdadera reconciliación ya que Edward no quería "seguirle la corriente" así que prefería callar y dejarla peleando sola. Luego Bella insinuando cosas que, por Dios, no eran ciertas y por supuesto, como ella aseguraba, todo el veneno que había dañado su matrimonio había sido culpa solamente de él.

—Isabella—, la llamo Edward —, ¿no piensas decir nada? ¿No piensas discutir conmigo? Porque a mi parecer eso es lo que más te gusta, llamar la atención con tus gritos—. Bella reprimió un sollozo ante el cortante y frio tono de su voz, entonces, deseó que no la hubiera enfrentado.

—Yo... —. La voz de Bella se apagó no sabiendo que decir. Edward jamás le había hablado así, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Tu qué? —. Le preguntó un impaciente Edward que se odiaba más que nunca por lo que estaba haciendo pero ¡ya estaba harto! Él sólo quería llegar, abrazar a sus hijas, besar a su esposa mientras le hacía el amor y ¿con qué se encuentra? Con una solitaria Bella apunto de marcharse.

—Edward…—susurró con voz quebrándose por el dolor.

— ¿Sabes? —, comenzó Edward a hablar al tiempo que se acercaba al tembloroso cuerpo de su esposa pero sin llegar a tocarla—, siempre tuve razón. Fui un estúpido al creer esto funcionaria—. Bella lo miro sin comprender. —Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis sentimientos y esto de querer estar siempre contigo, tu seguramente serías una gran escritora o que se yo, pero en lugar de eso, estas frente a mí llorando. Esto nunca valió la pena.

—Pero si Edward, soy la madre de tus hijas— Respondió Bella casi en un grito histérico.

— ¿Entonces por qué actúas de esa manera?—. El tono de Edward rayo a la desesperación. ¡No entendía nada!

—Actúo así por las otras, Edward, por ellas—. Fue la simple respuesta de su mujer.

— ¿Ellas? — Preguntó él — Ellas quiénes ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No soy ingenua, sé que te ves con otras que según tu son "alumnas" ¿Me crees estúpida?

—Tú no sabes lo que dices, Bella —. Le dijo Edward.

—Claro que sé lo que digo, y es que tú me estas engañando.

Por un largo momento que Bella quizá interpretaría mal, Edward no supo que decir.

— ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante tontería? —, dijo al fin obteniendo como respuesta una incrédula mirada de Bella.

—Son mejor que yo ¿no?– dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos. Y cómo no podían serlo. Edward ya ni siquiera quería tocarla, no le dirigía ninguna mirada, no la determinaba. Él ya había encontrado a alguien más para regalarle sus atenciones, sus caricias.

— No puedo creerlo, Bella ¡reacciona! ¿No te estás dando cuenta que tu inseguridad está arruinando todo? No hay ninguna otra en mi vida—.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por varios minutos hasta que Edward, no sin esfuerzo, se trago sus lágrimas para hablar. —No eres la Bella que amaba, simplemente eres una desconocida para mí. Es como si la mujer de la cual me enamore estuviera muerta. No se a quien tengo en frente—

Esa verdad hizo que el corazón de Edward se estrujara y que el de Bella, roto porque ella así lo había querido, se enfriara.

Esto se les había salido de las manos, cada palabra dicha esa noche había sido el más mortal y peligroso veneno para su amor.

Bella supo que ese sería el final de su cuento de hadas, pero Edward nunca aceptaría un final que no fuera feliz.


	2. Rompiendo con la rutina

**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Amor sin Miedos **por **Princesa Lúthien**  
**Summary:** Frente a ella, Edward la miraba fría y calculadoramente, odiaba verla llorar pero también odiaba que se hiciera la víctima. Él también estaba sufriendo ¿por qué Bella no se daba cuenta de eso?  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/General

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Rompiendo con la Rutina **

Los luminosos rayos de sol se abrían paso por el horizonte impregnando todo lo que veía de belleza y calor. Mientras me maravillaba con la hermosa vista, una fresca brisa veraniega que llego hasta el balcón donde yo estaba, despeino mi cabello refrescándola un poco.

—Me encanta tu aroma—. El susurró de Edward acarició mis oídos. Sentí sus manos envolver mi cadera. —Hueles como rosas y fresas—. Dijo luego de haber aspirado mi cabello.

Una de sus manos se deslizo por el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabello que aparto de mis hombros para empezar a besar mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Me encantaba el rose de sus labios sobre mi piel que me invitaba a querer unirme a él de todas las maneras conocidas por el hombre. Me fue inevitable no girarme entre sus brazos, no podía resistir las ansias de tocar su boca, de mirar sus ojos, de acariciar las formas de su rostro.

—Bella, te amo—. El sonido que hacia Edward al decir esas palabras llenaban de regocijo mi alma haciendo rápido el palpitar de mi corazón. Sus labios me llamaban y yo acudí a su encuentro. Besarlo me producía un éxtasis extraño que me hacía desde estremecer hasta suspirar.

Con cuidado él tomó mi mano y me guió hasta la habitación. Cientos de sus besos se regaron por mi rostro y cuerpo mientras que sus manos cumplían con la tarea de desnudarme deslizando muy lentamente mi corto vestido de color blanco. Una corriente de excitante placer recorrió mi cuerpo entero, su suave toque se movía con agilidad por mis curvas con sus largos dedos acariciando tiernamente las zonas más sensibles de mi piel. Busque sus labios con ansias para poder besarle, mi lengua dibujo sus labios. Besé su mentón y mientras succionaba su cuello desabotoné su camisa dejando a la luz su toroso. Una de mis manos fue hasta su nuca para obligarle a acercar su boca a la a mía y la otra viajo por su abdomen hasta la altura de su pecho, justo arriba de su corazón. Sonreí contra sus labios al darme cuenta de que iba a una velocidad igual que el mío. En ese momento de absoluta satisfacción todo perdió sentido al mí alrededor.

—Me vuelves totalmente loco Bells—, musitó cerca de mí oído. al tiempo que me posaba dulcemente sobre la cama. Sus besos y caricias inundaron mis sentidos mientras nos amarnos suave y dulcemente como en el pasado pero con más entrega y amor, con una promesa irrompible reflejada en nuestras argollas doradas que brillaban sutiles sobre nuestros dedos. Ahora nos amábamos como marido y mujer.

—Te amo tanto—, suspiró. Me concentré en sus ojos de un brillante verde y sentí que nunca jamás había sido antes tan feliz, o al menos lo fui hasta que sonó el despertador.

Con un manotazo al reloj despertador, me despedí de mi sueño y miré estoicamente el techo intentando controlar mi muy agitada respiración. Tuve que frotar mis muslos ante la hambrienta necesidad que ese sueño había creado en mi. Mi subconsciente definitivamente me odiaba.

Más cansada de lo normal, me levante y calce perezosamente mis pantuflas. Camine distraídamente y casi que con los ojos cerrados hasta el tocador para inspeccionarme frente al espejo, una vieja manía que había adquirido con el tiempo. Mi reflejo, tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos brilloso y un para nada genial peinado. Odiando como lucia, me encamine al baño bostezando audiblemente y estirando mi columna. Luego de hacer mis necesidades básicas matutinas, abrí la llave de la ducha, mientras dejaba que el agua calentara, me despoje de mi calientita pijama con pereza y me puse debajo de la lluvia dejando que mojara mi adormilado rostro y mi revuelto cabello. El agua deslizándose por mi piel me relajo de forma increíble. Cuando mi cabello estuvo empapado tome el tarro de mi champo, vertí un poco de su contenido en mi mano y lo esparcí por mi cabello lavándolo y haciendo mucha espuma. El olor característico a rosas y fresas de mi champo invado todo el cuarto de baño y me recordó mi sueño.

_Me encanta tu aroma. Hueles como rosas y fresas_

Suspire hondamente porque no tenía caso pensar en aquello. Menos animada terminé rápidamente mi ducha y pase a seleccionar un vestido. Me decidí por uno negro se sentí muy bien contra mi piel. Tenía un lindo escote en V, dejaba al descubierto mis brazos y caía recto hasta la mitad de mis rodillas. Me senté frente al espejo y saque de mi cartera mi maquillaje. Apliqué sobre mí rostro una fina capa de polvos del mismo tono pálido de mi piel, rice mis pestañas y me aplique un poco de rímel haciendo más largas mis pestañas para finalizar con una fina línea de delineador acentuando mis ojos. Luego pase delicadamente el cepillo por mi larga cabellera castaña, arregle mi flequillo y estuve lista. Decidí no ponerme los tacones aún, no quería matarme de cansancio antes de desayunar.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto que sigue del mío y abrí delicadamente la puerta, y allí estaban mis hijas, aún dormían, me quede en la puerta viéndolas un rato dormir, se veían tan angelicales y dulces, les gustaba dormir juntas, se sentían más seguras, según ellas.

Casi sin querer hacer ruido entré en la habitación continua a la mía y abrí las cortinas dejando que la luz entrara a la habitación. —Nessie, Lizzy, hijas despierten, ya es hora de levantarse—, me acerque hasta las camas y repartí besos y cosquillas a los pequeños cuerpecitos de mis hijas.

Renesmee y Elizabeth eran mis demasiado amadas y consentidas gemelas. Tenían 5 años, y esas dos criaturitas eran la luz de mis ojos además del motivo de mi existencia. Ellas eran la perfecta combinación de él y yo. El fruto de un amor que ya no es.

—5 minutos más mamá— Dijo… alguna de las dos con voz adormilada. Eran tan parecidas que incluso el tono de su voz era un impedimento para diferenciarlas. Nessie que era un mucho más inquieta que su hermana, recién aprendía a caminar se dio un golpe en la frente con el canto de una mesa, tuvieron que ponerle algunos puntos para que sanara bien. A raíz de esto, tenía una pequeña cicatriz al lado de su ojo izquierdo que me permitía, algunas veces, diferenciarla de Lizzy.

—No niñas—, les reproche—, hoy llegara su padre de Estados Unidos y estoy más que segura que no querrán dejarlo esperando en el aeropuerto. Papito se pondría muy triste—, les dije con voz lastimera.

— ¡No! claro que no mami— Chillo Nessie emocionada saltando inmediatamente de la cama. Estaba segura que su carácter explosivo me daría problemas en el futuro.

Nessie corrió hasta la cama de su hermana y empezó a moverla insistentemente luego de subió a la cama y empezó a saltar como una loca. Estuve a punto de regañarla, no me gustaba que fuera brusca con su hermana y no quería que se lastimara, afortunadamente para mí y para Nessie, Lizzy gruño algo inteligible.

— ¿Qué? —, dijo Nessie—, aish, no importa. Anda despierta, papá está por llegar— Nessie siguió con su rutina de perturbar el sueño de su hermana mientras yo las miraba divertida.

—Déjame dormir— dijo Lizzy molesta Acomodándose bien dentro de sus cobijas.

—Elizabeth Marie Cullen Swan, levántate en este instante— En ese momento Nessie estaba de pies sobre la cama con sus manitas sobre su cintura, así se parecía mucho a Alice. —Papá llega hoy—Le volvió a insistir casi desesperadamente.

Una Lizzy más consiente escucho las palabras claramente y de inmediato se escabullo de la cama. Corrió a la puerta de su cuarto sólo para devolverse y tomar de la muñeca a su hermana para arrástrala, literalmente, hasta el cuarto de baño mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que su _papito_ llegaría hoy. Había dos o tres días así al año.

Mientras ellas se bañaban tendí sus camas y camine hasta la cocina para prepararles el desayuno antes de ir al aeropuerto para recoger a Edward.

Mientras servía un té al que me había hecho casi adicta en esta ciudad, pensé en Edward Cullen, mi ex esposo. Vive en Estados Unidos y a sus 27 años era un grandioso concertista de piano, además de tutor en una escuela de música de New York.

Cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar que la tristeza pise fuerte en mi corazón. Todo paso tan rápido, un día estábamos bien, éramos una hermosa familia y al siguiente yo estaba destrozada tomando un vuelo a Londres con mis hijas para no volver nunca con él. No sé cual fue el detonante pero nuestra relación poco a poco dejó de funcionar hasta que todo termino. Aún así no me puedo quejar, tengo a las dos hijas más hermosas del universo, vivo en la ciudad de mis sueños y tengo un gran trabajo como editora.

No solía pensar demasiado en _nosotros_, además las parejas se divorcian todos los días, nuestro caso era igual al de muchas parejas, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerme.

Cuando Edward y yo nos casamos éramos aún unos inexpertos jóvenes, teníamos apenas 19 años y sabíamos prácticamente de la vida. Habíamos salido durante los tres últimos años de instituto y creímos que por eso todo sería fácil. Nessie y Lizzy llegaron 3 años después de nuestro matrimonio y desafortunadamente no supimos afrontar nuestra vida de casados y a la vez ser padres. Sé que él hacia todo lo posible por darnos todo a las tres insistiendo en que él era que tenía que trabajar mientras yo cuidaba a nuestras hijas. Pensé que era una buena idea, al menos hasta que las gemelas tuvieran la edad suficiente para ir al jardín pero todo se volvió absurdo en esa relación, Edward ya no pasaba tiempo conmigo, solo estaba metido en esa estúpida academia y las únicas veces que hablábamos era para pelear, así fue que dos años después del nacimiento de las gemelas nos separamos.

Luego de que los papeles del divorcio estuvieron listos, empaque mis cosas y las de las niñas para iniciar una nueva vida, lejos de él, lejos de Forks, lejos de todo lo que me lo recordara, y tras aceptar una oferta de trabajo, terminé en Londres. Al principio todo fue muy duro, con 24 años, dos pequeñas niñas de 2 años, el corazón roto y una ciudad totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, no me veía futuro, pero ver a mis dos angelitas, me hizo salir adelante, ellas prácticamente, me hicieron una nueva mujer.

Al principio Edward no estaba de acuerdo con esto de mudarme y tuve infinitas discusiones con él, después de nuestro divorcio, para que firmara los papeles de salida del país de las niñas. No sé que fue, pero al final terminó cediendo.

—Mami, ya estamos listas— Los grititos de las gemelas me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos.

—Pero que guapas están— Les dije mientras les arreglaba unos cuantos mechones de su dorado cabello. Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas por el cumplido. Eso lo heredaron de mí.

—Ya quiero ver a papá— Dijo Lizzy sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

Sonreí mientras que les servía el desayuno que comieron ansiosas. En cuanto terminaron y luego de rogarles que se cepillaran los dientes y supervisar que efectivamente lo hiciera las deje ver la televisión. Aun faltaba poco más de dos hora para ir a recoger a Edward así que tuve tiempo para arreglar la cocina y el cuarto de invitados, donde hospedaría por las dos siguientes semanas. Mientras colocaba un par de ganchos libres en el armario de la habitación de Edward, me empecé a sentir muy nerviosa. No le veía desde la última navidad, hace 6 meses.

Me senté sobre la cama y acune la almohada contra mi pecho sabiendo que el descansaría sobre ella. Suspiré no creyendo que él aún causara esa sensación de adolecente enamorada en mí.

—Hijas, vámonos, ya es tarde—, grite desde la puerta para que pudieran oírme cuando faltaba una hora para la llegada de Edward sabiendo que tardaríamos un poco en llegar hasta la terminal 2 del aeropuerto dónde se supone que él arribaría.

—Ya vamos mami— dijeron mientras aparecían en la puerta.

Me puse mi abrigo negro y luego tome los abrigos color crema de las niñas y se los puse junto con sus boinas negras para que no sintieran frío en sus cabecitas además porque se veían lindas. Tomamos el ascensor y bajamos hasta el parqueadero subterráneo, saque las llaves de mi auto un Citroën Picasso color rojo. Subí a las gemelas en la parte de atrás y les abroche los cinturones, y luego subí yo en el asiento del conductor y me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto de Heathrow mientras me quejaba del trafico y de lo costoso que sería viajar en tren o autobús, sabía que hubiera sido sólo un poco más veloz, pero llevaba dos niñas y quería ahorrarme problemas.

Una hora más tarde, llegamos al aeropuerto y deje mi auto en el estacionamiento procurando recordar el lugar exacto en el que lo había dejado entre la mar de automóviles que había en el lugar. Guardé el ticket que me daban a la entrada y tome a las niñas de las manos, no quería que se perdieran, y las guié hasta la terminal dos. Cuando divise la puerta por donde llegaría Edward, mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente.

"Calma Bella, solo es Edward, ¿vale?, solo es Edward, el padre de mis hijas, mi ex esposo y el hombre del que he estado enamorada los últimos 10 años" pensé.

Así que allí estábamos, de nuevo, esperando por Edward. Las niñas no cabían de la felicidad. Deje de respirar cuando empezaron a salir las ayudantes de vuelo, reconocí a la mayoría ya que había asistido a la boda de una de las azafatas, Angela Webber, una gran amiga y vecina mía.

Volví a respirar cuando entendí que ya no había vuelta atrás, maldito "Tiempo en Familia" no me gustaba mucho la idea de tener que compartir las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana con Edward pero si mis hijas lo querían, lo tenían, además es casi imposible negarse a ese par de angelitos.

— ¡Papi!, ¡papi! —, gritaron mis hijas y se escabulleron de mi agarre. Gemí, mi fin había llegado.

Les seguí los pasos a las gemelas hasta que lo divise. Sus maletas estaban en el piso y abrazaba fuertemente a Nessie y a Lizzy, escondiendo su rostro en los hombros de las niñas. No hacia falta leer la mente, para darse cuenta que el amaba a nuestras hijas.

—No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que las extrañe. Están tan cambiadas— Escuche que les decía con la voz impregnada de emoción. Por su parte, las gemelas no s quedaron atrás en el momento de declararle sus sentimientos a su padre abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos.

Luego de un par de minutos, se desprendieron de su abrazo y note que los tres tenían los ojos aguados. No pude evitar sentirme la mala de la película y culpable al darme cuenta que mis hijas sufrían más de lo que aparentaban. Edward se puso de pies y limpio una lágrima que se había escapado de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Tomo sus maletas y poso su mirada en la mía.

—Hola Bella—, sonrió de lado haciendo que un encantador hoyuelo apareciera en su mejilla izquierda. Amaba esa sonrisa y tuve que suspirar sin que él lo notara. AL igual que mis hijas, yo también le había extrañado.

Así que, sí. Allí estaba él. Mientras caminábamos d vuelta al estacionamiento, le inspeccione con la mirada. Llevaba puesto un jean desteñido, una chaqueta de cuero sin abotonar que dejaba ver una camiseta de rayas negras y grises que le quedaban muy bien. Su cabello cobrizo estaba más despeinado de lo normal por lo largo del viaje, supongo, aún así parecía una estrella de cine. Note que los fuertes y marcados rasgos de su rostro de ángel no habían cambiado y que sus ojos verdes seguían brillando con una gran dosis de ternura impregnados en ellos.

Luego de encontrar el auto que me llevo un poco más de tiempo que el necesario gracias a la distracción que Edward representaba para mi, me dispuse a abrir la puerta del baúl para meter el equipaje de Edward.

—Un Picasso—, le escuché decir tras haber guardado la última maleta.

—Eh, sí, sí un Picasso ¿por?—, dije confundida.

—Siempre quisiste tener este auto—, dijo mientras cerraba la cajuela. —Al parecer te va bien sin mí—.

Quería decirle que no era cierto que casi me lo había regalado porque fue Ben, el esposo de mi amiga Angela quien me lo había vendido, que yo era una falsa al no correr a sus brazos cada vez que le veía llegar y que moría por besarle. Abrí la boca queriéndoselo confesar pero cuando estuve dispuesta a hablar la sonora risa de las gemelas, que ya se habían subido al auto me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—Ellas no son todo el tiempo así ¿sabes? — Le dije mientras miraba a mis hijas por el vidrio del auto.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —, pregunto Edward.

—Me refiero a que solo tu presencia hace que ellas sonrían de esa manera— Le aclaré mientras enredaba mis dedos en las llaves del auto —Les haces mucha falta—.

—Si, a mi también me hacen mucha falta—, suspiró—, las tres… me hacen mucha falta—agrego distraído.

No supe que decirle, su mirada triste me distraía haciéndome pensar y soñar con que quizá decía la verdad pero a este punto de la vida ya no sabía que pensar. Así que opte por lo más fácil.

—Claro Edward, creo que el cambio de horario te está haciendo daño— Dije colocando mi mano en su frente y con una sonrisa en los labios para que el supiera que solo bromeaba. Él negó y antes de que pudiera alejar mi cara de su rostro, la tomo y a puso sobre su mejilla. De pronto lágrimas inundaron mis ojos.

—No me hagas esto Edward— prácticamente le rogué. Cuándo sería el día en el que él entendería que sus palabras me lastimaban. Ya no quería vivir de falsas ilusiones. Lo único que deseaba era gritar, llorar y preguntarle ¿Por qué dejo que todo terminara? ¿Cuándo dejo de amarme? ¿Por qué había dejado de amarme? Una rebelde lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla izquierda, automáticamente me di la vuelta, no iba a permitir que Edward me viera débil y vulnerable.

Él no me amaba y yo lo sabía. Y lo odiaba por eso, lo odiaba por hacerme llorar, lo odiaba por hacerme débil, lo odiaba por hacerme extrañarlo. Los recuerdos más tristes de mi vida, los viví por culpa de él, pero los más felices son todos a su lado. Lo odiaba pero lo amaba y lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Cuando estuve en mis cabales subí al auto. Para fortuna mía, Edward iba en la parte de atrás, estaba jugando con las niñas, nuestros ojos se encontraron por el espejo retrovisor, no pude descifrar su mirada, y no quería hacerlo, encendí el auto y partí rumbo a mi departamento.

—Tía Alice les manda muchos saludos— Escuche como Edward, le contaba a nuestras hijas. Al escuchar su nombre me tense por completo y apreté el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria. Alice Cullen. Al final ella también me había lastimado.

Un semáforo se puso en rojo lo que me dio tiempo para aclarar mi mente, el día no iba muy bien con Edward aquí, así que no me podía permitir tener pensamientos que me atormentaran por el bien de mi cordura. No más pensamientos para Alice y punto final.

El resto del viaje hasta el apartamento fue agradable si ignoramos que Edward se encontraba en el mismo auto que yo. Preferí concentrarme en las calles de mi amado Londres, las personas, los afiches publicitarios, señales de transito, en fin cualquier cosa que me distrajera lo suficiente para no pensar en él. Pero no podía evitar ver por el espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando, siempre que viajo con mis hijas lo hago, solo para asegurarme de que van bien, pero cada vez que miraba no era a mis hijas a las que encontraba, hoy lo único que veía era un par de orbes esmeralda mirándome. Recordé el sueño…de nuevo.

_Sus besos y caricias inundaron mis sentidos mientras nos amarnos suave y dulcemente. —Te amo tanto—, suspiró. Me concentré en sus ojos de un brillante verde y sentí que nunca jamás había sido antes tan feliz._

Hace dos años que no hacia el amor con nadie. Siempre he sido de él, en todo sentido, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón estaban conectados a él, y me prometí no estar con nadie más hasta no olvidarle totalmente. Pero era triste pensar que con cada día que pasaba le amaba más y más, y era algo incomprensible, no le hablaba no le veía pero tampoco podía dejarlo ir.

—Mamá, te pasaste— Escuché y maldije en voz alta al darme cuenta de que ahora tendría que dar una vuelta para llegar al apartamento.

— ¡Mamí! Esa es una mala palabra— Dijeron las gemelas y Edward soltó una carcajada, su hermosa y melodiosa risa me hizo reír y me sentí extrañamente bien, parecíamos una familia… Mis ojos buscaron los de Edward por el espejo. Suspiramos al tiempo.

Llegamos al apartamento, las chicas le mostraron a Edward la habitación en la que él se quedaría, luego de descargar sus maletas decidimos ir a almorzar a un centro comercial que había cerca de donde vivíamos. Edward pasó toda la tarde jugando con las niñas mientras yo, como era costumbre, leía unos cuantos folios para adelantar trabajo.

Todo estuvo en calma, no cene con las chicas, trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible con Edward, era por motivos de seguridad, no quería acostumbrarme a su presencia. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente la primera vez que lo perdí, no iba a darme el lujo de caer de nuevo en la depresión.

Llego la noche y con ello la hora de dormir, las gemelas estaba ya en sus camas y era tiempo de "el beso de las buenas noches" llegue a su cuarto donde estaban abrazados los tres, entonces Lizzy me vio y estiro sus bracitos invitándome a unirme a su abrazo. Titubee un poco pero al final accedí, sus ojitos chocolate gritaban que querían una familia de verdad, yo no se lo iba a negar, aunque sólo fuera por unos pocos segundos.

—Duerman mis preciosas, las amo— Dije dándoles un beso y las puse sobre su cama ellas se acomodaron y se durmieron. Edward que sonreía viéndonos desde la puerta frunció el ceños y se acerco a la mesa de noche de las niñas había un porta retratos, lo tomo y se quedo viéndolo.

En la foto estábamos Edward las niñas y yo en la navidad pasada, él me sostenía de la cintura con una mano y las caras de las niñas aparecían sobre nuestros hombros con unas grandes sonrisas en nuestros labios arriba de la foto en relieve sobre el porta retratos decía "MI FAMILIA".

Edward me miro y supe que si no me marchaba en ese momento me pondría a llorar así que corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y respiré hondo un par de veces. No necesitaba esto.


	3. Viviendo con Edward Otra vez

**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Amor sin Miedos **por **Alejita Masen**  
**Summary:** Frente a ella Edward la miraba fría y calculadoramente, odiaba verla llorar pero también odiaba que se hiciera la victima, él también estaba sufriendo ¿Por qué bella no se daba cuenta de eso?  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/General

**Viviendo con Edward… otra vez**

Cómo cada mañana sonó el despertador, me levante y con pereza me arregle, fui al cuarto de las niñas y…no estaban, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, mis pensamientos se volvieron incoherentes y mi mente viajaba a mil por hora ¿Dónde estaban mis hijas? Busque en el baño, en la sala, la cocina y el comedor pero sin resultado, empezaba a desesperarme cuando mi vista se clavo en una chaqueta de cuero que estaba colgada en una de las sillas del comedor, gemí por dentro, Edward sabía que odiaba que no dejaran los abrigos en su puesto… ¿Edward? Respire tranquila. Había olvidado que él estaba aquí. Con pasos lentos me dirigí al cuarto de invitados, la puerta estaba cerrada y desde afuera alcanzaba a oír las voces de mis angelitas.

—Shhh, Calla Nessie vas a despertarlo— Dijo Lizzy en un fallido intento de que no la escucharan, me reí suavemente, los niños no entienden que es susurrar.

—Pero yo quiero despertarlo—Bufo Nessie, casi puedo jurar que estaba haciendo un puchero y con sus bracitos cruzados.

—No, ya sabes que papá es un ogro en las mañanas— Volví a reír no es que fuera un "ogro" es que era por el cambió de horario, en Forks deberían ser las 3:00 am, se lo había dicho a las niñas cientos de veces, pero ellas parecían olvidarlo.

—Si lo se, ni mamá lo aguantaba—Casi pude palpar la decepción en las palabras de mi pequeña Lizzy. Un silencio horrible se apodero del cuarto, y entonces quise golpearme, no creo llegar a imaginarme cuanto dolor debe haber en el corazoncito de mis hijas, suspire, iba a terminar con ese silencio incómodo, cuando un ronquido como de un oso invadió la habitación seguida de unas pequeñas risas infantiles, rodé los ojos, Edward ya estaba despierto y seguro había escuchado la conversación de nuestras hijas, le agradecí en mi mente el hacerlas olvidar –aunque sea por un instante- su infelicidad.

—¡Oh! y escucha como ronca- Dijo Lizzy divertida.

—Creo que por eso mamá lo dejo, ¿Cómo le hacia para dormir con él? —Dijo Nessie tratando de ocultar las risitas, decidí que ya había escuchado lo suficiente y fui a preparar el desayuno para los cuatro.

Era tan raro y a la vez tan familiar tener a alguien más en casa, después de unos cuantos meses en los que no le veía terminaba por acostumbrarme a su ausencia, a levantarme sola, preparar a las chicas, cocinar para tres y mantenerme ocupada todo el tiempo, normalmente no me permitía pensar en Edward pero luego él llegaba a mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado entonces toda mi rutina y mis intentos por olvidarlo se iban por el caño. Siempre que él venía empezaba a recordar y a ansiar con fuerzas locas el dominarle, el recuperar su alma su corazón y su cuerpo. Deseaba enjaularlo para que nunca jamás se pudiera alejar de mi otra vez.

Gemí inconforme, la vida era tan injusta, él ocupaba cada espacio de mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma, cada día me convencía más de que era inútil el querer olvidarlo, el querer arrancarlo de mi vida para siempre, yo le amaba, aún después de todo le amaba, incluso más que en el pasado, incluso más que ayer, o que está mañana, cada segundo que pasaba mi amor crecía y el hueco donde se supone estaba mi corazón dolía más y más, a veces sentía que mi vida sin él era monótona, vacía, absurda, sin chispa. Si, tenía a mis hijas, y era difícil aburrirse con esas dos traviesas, pero, en ese rompecabezas de mi vida hacía falta una pieza, la más importante, él, mi corazón.

Lejanamente escuchaba a Edward y a las niñas jugando y preparándose para empezar el día, ¿Sería así cada día que nos levantáramos… si aún viviéramos juntos? Fruncí ligeramente el seño. ¿Por qué no luche por él?  
¿Por qué no lucho él por mí?  
¿Sera ahora demasiado tarde?  
¿Me echaba él de menos?  
¿Recordaría el sabor de mis labios y el contorno de mi cuerpo?  
¿Me deseaba tanto como yo a él?  
Cientos de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, pero había una en especial que me quitaba el sueño…  
¿Tendría Edward a alguien más?...  
La herida de mi pecho empezó a doler, creo que era mejor no saber la respuesta, no iba a admitirlo nunca pero me daba miedo despertar y saber que Edward había encontrado a alguien más, a alguien mejor, me daba terror, pánico saber que Edward estuviera ahora con una mujer, una mujer que no era yo, eso significaría que no habría más esperanzas, que él no estaría nunca más a mi lado cada amanecer, no sería yo la persona que le diría Te Amo cuando le hacía el amor apasionadamente durante las noches antes de dormir, no sería conmigo con quien soñara, ni con quién pasara el resto de su vida.

—Bella…—Escuche el suave susurro de su voz, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward lleno de preocupación.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó tomándome por los hombros y girándome para quedar frente a frente. Me tense por completo al tiempo que intentaba calmar las vibrantes sensaciones que querían hacer convulsionar mi cuerpo cuando él me toco. Dios, este hombre tenía tanto control sobre mí, más, no queriendo que él supiera la urgencia que sentía de ser tocada, besada y acariciada por todo su cuerpo me obligué a recordar la pregunta, cuando tuve un poco de lucidez negué suavemente con la cabeza.

—Bella…—Dijo está vez con tono de reproche, por supuesto él sabía que yo estaba mintiendo, si, me pasaba algo, pasaba que él no me amaba, pose mi mirada en el piso en un intento de esconder la excitación y al tiempo el dolor que sabía mi mirada reflejaba en este momento, pero como en el pasado Edward no me lo permitió, me tomo con su mano delicadamente del mentón hasta que mi rostro quedo a merced de él, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda buscaban algo en mi mientras que yo estaba allí, quieta, deslumbrándome por su imponente presencia, sus labios estaban ahora tan cerca de los míos, no se había afeitado, su corta barba le hacía ver malditamente sexy de pronto tuve la necesidad de pasar mi mano y acariciarle y casi gemí cuando imagine como se sentiría si sus insipientes bellos rozaran sensualmente la parte interna de mis muslos. Edward vio algo en mi que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos y luego un largo y fuerte suspiro que salió de sus labios y que sentí en los míos casi me hace perder la razón y sin ser capaz de controlar mi cuerpo empecé a acercarme a esos suaves labios cereza que tenían mi nombre escrito, su suave halito me acarició y antes de tiempo pude degustar el agridulce sabor de su lengua, una de sus manos se deslizo desde mi estómago pasando por mi cintura hasta llegar a la curva de mi espalda donde hizo presión, de inmediato mi cuerpo se acercó más al suyo cerré los ojos, en cuanto nuestros labios se rozaron levemente pero cuando sentí que movía su otra mano para posarla en mi mejilla caí en picada del cielo. No esto no tiene porque pasar; Edward y yo no somos nada, me recordé y con gran esfuerzo me aleje de él apartando mis ojos de su cuerpo, le escuche tomar una bocanada de aire y por fin habló.

—Lo, lo siento— Susurro y yo levante los hombros dándole a entender que no importaba.

—Bella, lo que te quería decir es que… — Sus manos empezaron a halar su desordenado cabello en muestra de nerviosismo—Mira entiendo que no quieras decirme lo que te pasa, pero… Bella— Las facciones de su rostro se dulcificaron cuando pronuncio mi nombre—Sea lo que sea que te está atormentando, tienes que dejarlo ir—Pidió él con voz profunda y justo en ese momento no supe si reír por la ironía del asunto o echarme a llorar, por que inconscientemente o no él me estaba pidiendo que lo olvidara. ¿A caso podía ser mi vida peor?

Respire hondo y empecé a servir el desayuno intentando hacer una mueca que se pareciera a una sonrisa, mis hijas no tenían que sufrir conmigo, por mi culpa, hoy y los próximos 14 días eran de ellas, sólo de ellas. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras que notaba como Edward iba a no se donde en mi pequeño pero acogedor apartamento. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo y servido los 4 pasamos a la hermosa mesa de vidrio de 4 puestos que ocupada lugar a un lado de la sala, como era de esperarse quede enfrente de Edward, nuestros pies se rosaban casi imperceptiblemente bajo la mesa, me miro con arrogancia y yo puse los ojos en blanco cuando sentí su pie acariciando levemente mis piernas. Parecía un adolecente cuando se trataba de seducirme, porque si Edward también venía a seducirme y al la vez trataba de convencerme de que me extrañaba y esas cosas de que me amaba, pero él y la vida me marcaron y no soy tonta, él sólo quería llevarme a la cama y no es que no me gustara la idea, de hecho me encantaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el futuro. Cuando él se marchara todo sería peor, ya sufría cada vez que el se regresaba a USA después de haber pasado dos semanas aquí y ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera algo importante no quería ni imaginarme la destrozada Bella en la que me convertiría si hiciéramos el amor para luego tener que dejarle ir. Demonios ese maldito arrogante pero cuando quería tierno hombre me tenía completa e irrevocablemente enamorada ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡¡¿Por qué?!! Ya basta de sufrir.

—¿Y qué van a hacer hoy? —pregunte con aire casual mientras esparcía mermelada por una tostada.

—Querrás decir que vamos a hacer hoy— Dijo Lizzy mientras empezaba a desayunar.

Bufe, siempre era la misma discusión, en nuestras salidas ellas se empeñaban en que Edward y yo pasáramos el mayor tiempo posible, mientras que yo trataba de escabullirme y negarme a todas sus propuestas, sin éxito alguno, claro está.

—Tiempo en familia, ¿recuerdas? — Canturreo con alegría.

"Tiempo en familia", suspire sonoramente, lo cierto es que nosotros no éramos una familia, ni siquiera se que somos. Yo no podía medir el dolor y la pesadez que mis hijas sentían cuando Edward se marchaba pero ellas tampoco se alcanzaban a imaginar el martirio no solo físico sino también emocional que sentía estando cerca de él, a su lado yo era un mar de sensaciones, el reproche, la furia, el dolor viajaban por mis venas pero al la vez esa necesidad de tocarle, de besarle de dominarle de recuperar su corazón y hacerlo mío se hacía más fuerte, Edward no era el agua, él era la sed, la sed de confianza, de cariño, de amor.

—Bien— Dije entre dientes — ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —

Lugo de tontas discusiones, risas y unos cuantos suspiros teníamos hecha la agenda del día que incluían compras, caminatas, juegos y cine, me gusto la idea, hace mucho que no salía tenía que distraerme un poco aunque lo vi difícil si tenemos en cuenta que Edward iba a estar cerca de mi.

…

—¿Me dejaras conducir? — Preguntó deteniéndome frente al auto luego de haber puesto gentilmente a las niñas en la parte de atrás. Me reí un poco y negué. Era muy posesiva con mis cosas, mi auto era una de ellas y no lo iba a conducir nadie que no fuera yo.

—Bella, no me hagas rogarte— Dijo en tono acusador.

—No te le estoy pidiendo—Le respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Bella, —Musito débilmente y parpadee cuando lo tuve frente a mí, estaba cerca tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozaban. —Vas a prestarme tu auto— Su aliento tibio nublo mis sentidos y tal como esta mañana me perdí en ese mundo de sensaciones que Edward me hacía sentir. Me miro fijo y detenidamente a los ojos y sentí como su fuerte mano acariciaba la mía, sus dedos buscaron la llaves y las tomaron y como punto final acaricio durante unos segundos la palma de mi mano, me estremecí y creí que iba a besarme pero claro yo estaba equivocada, él sonrío triunfante y se fue hasta el asiento de conductor escuche el vibrante motor encendido del auto y luego la desesperante bocina, resople y me subí al auto no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada.

…

El día no fue tan mal como pensaba, ahora íbamos caminando casualmente al cine, las chicas iban comiendo helado y correteando por el lugar, Edward me llevaba de gancho, a veces él empezaba una conversación y luego no podíamos parar de hablar, él me controlaba como una marioneta y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Después del divorcio por el bien de nuestras hijas decidimos ser amigos, no me animaba mucho la idea, pero prefería eso a perderlo definitivamente para siempre, y el que fuéramos amigos nos implicaba fingir una relación sana frente a la gente, aunque en realidad hacíamos esto por Nessy y Lizzy. Ellas lo eran todo en nuestras vidas y allí caminado todo parecía tan… normal y la verdad es que no me sorprendió que en pocas horas ya me hubiera acostumbrado a la presencia de Edward, tal y como siempre pasaba. Era como un reloj biológico que se activaba cada seis meses a la espera de que su otra mitad llegara a sanarle, a guiarle a acompañarle. Me odie por eso, y me alejé del cuerpo de Edward fingiendo ver un abrigo en una vitrina, temblaba por dentro al extrañar el calor de su ser pero él ni se inmuto, es más, parecía incomodo cada vez que tenía que tocarme, siempre esperaba más de lo que Edward estaba dispuesto a darme, eso me devastaba por completo. ¡Ya basta Bella! ¡Ya basta! Me repetía una y otra vez, aunque me aterraba la idea, tenía que aprender a olvidarle después de todo fui yo quién le dio fin a todo esto, pero en aquel tiempo yo ya no podía más, empezaba a volverme loca. Los celos, la ira, el desconcierto estaban matándome lenta y tortuosamente. La vida se reía a mis espaldas por mi fracaso.

Fracaso, suspiré cansinamente, había fracasado en tantas cosas, en primer lugar en mi tarea como esposa y como madre. No fui capaz de llevar mi matrimonio hasta que la muerte nos separara y mis hijas sufrían por no poder estar con su padre. Fracase como amiga al enfrentar rudamente a Alice haciendo que nuestra amistad de tantos años se terminara. Fue una pelea tan absurda, no se como empezó pero se que termino mal. Y por último había fracasado en un inútil intento de dejar de amar a Edward, estoy enamorada de él desde los 14 años y a la parecer yo era de esas chicas que sólo se enamoran una vez. Suspire al recordar nuestra adolescencia, y la tonta manera en la que nos conocimos.

_Como siempre Alice iba colgada de mi brazo mientras hablábamos de cosas superficiales y tomábamos nuestro refrigerio, caminábamos tranquilamente por los patios de la escuela cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi trasero, me gire para ver como un redondo y sucio balón de futbol salía en dirección contraría a mi, luego de chocar contra mis nalgas. Me sonrojé y sutilmente me llevé una mano al lugar donde el balón me había ía. Seguramente luego se me pondría rojo. Furiosa empecé a rastrear el mugriento artefacto que me ataco buscando su dueño hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con un delgado chico. Estaba un poco lejos y no podía notar muy bien sus facciones. Miré a Alice que después de haberse calmado del ataque de risa que le dio por culpa del maldito balón miraba con curiosidad al chico. Suavemente le pregunte que si sabía quien era. Ella levanto los hombros y en seguida se puso a reír. El chico empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección, los finos trazos de su rostro empezaron a aclararse. Alice me susurró que era su primo que acababa de llegar de no se donde para estudiar aquí en Forks._

—_Lo siento— Dijo cortésmente poniendo su mejor cara de arrepentido. Inspeccioné al chico con la mirada. Era alto, muy delgado, tenía una cara muy tierna y el cabello revuelto. Lo odie de inmediato._

—_No es verdad—Recriminé, vi una chispa en sus ojos verdes. _

—_No, no es verdad— Acepto. Sus finos labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa que también odie y siguió—No, bueno si, bueno sólo quería llamar tu atención— _

—_Pues fue un intento muy malo y muy descortés— _

—_Si lo se y lo siento, sólo… sólo quería saber tú nombre—Golpeó distraídamente el balón que ahora tenía entre sus manos mientras Alice intentaba esconder una sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza ¿El idiota del balón me pego y dejó adolorido mi trasero sabiendo que aún quedaban dos horas de clase en las que ahora tendría que estar incómodamente sentada sólo para saber mi nombre? Bufe Porque no se lo pregunto a Alice o algo._

—_Soy Bella, Bella Swan— Dije extendiendo mi mano tratando de acabar con esto lo más pronto posible._

—_Yo soy Edward Cullen— sonrío y luego se miro la mano derecha estaba sucia por haber cogido el balón, suspiro resignado y triste como si le hubiera dolido no poderme tocar, pero luego una malévola sonrisa me hizo dudar de sus buenas intenciones. No tomo mi mano pero se acerco a mí sin tocarme. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un hombre y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Vi algo en su mirada que no pude reconocer y cuando menos me lo esperé me planto un rápido beso en los labios que a penas pude sentir, pestañee y cuando me fije el ya iba corriendo a no se donde. Le escuché soltar una carcajada al igual que su prima y yo golpeé el piso con fuerza. Y quise llorar, ahora no sólo me dolía el trasero ahora también el pie. _

Se me escapo una risa de los labios ciertamente no fue amor a primera vista, tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que me dignara a dirigirle la palabra, cuando me di a la tarea de conocerlo, supe que él era la clase de hombre/chico que quería para mi, en mi vida. Fue así que nos hicimos novios y luego me enteré de que Alice se había a negado decirle cualquier cosa de mi y que él intentando llamar mi atención de mil maneras hasta que sus recién descubiertas hormonas de adolecente quinceañero le habían obligado a golpearme en el trasero. Tiene un fetiche por ellos, nunca lo entendí. Reí más fuerte.

—¿De qué te ríes mami? — pregunto Lizzy parándose frente a nosotros. Sonreí y miré malévolamente a Edward.

—De la forma en que tu padre y yo nos conocimos—

—Awww— Dijeron las gemelas al tiempo — ¿Cómo fue? ¡Yo quiero saber!— Empezaron a llenar a Edward de preguntas y me fulmino con la mirada. Por su puesto él nunca le iba a confesar a nuestras hijas lo pervertido que era, obviamente el las evadió poniendo como tema la película que veríamos y ellas emocionadas olvidaron por completo el tema anterior.

Mientras entrábamos a la sala de cine sentí como una mano me deba una suave nalgada y luego me acariciaba el lugar donde me pego, resople cuando supe a quién pertenecía la maldita mano

—No creo que a nuestras hijas les guste saber como nos conocimos— Dijo arrogantemente para luego pasar por mi lado y sentarse como si nada. Sonrojada mire hacia los lados esperando que nadie hubiera visto la escena y le seguí. Las gemelas estaban absortas en la película, Edward y yo estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro y sin aviso alguno el tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su muslo para luego entrelazar nuestros dedos. Miré nuestras manos unidas y luego de reojo a Edward que no demostraba emoción alguna, intente apartar mi mano de su cálido encierro pero él afianzo su agarre. No dije nada y fingí ver la película también. Hace mucho que Edward no me tomaba de la mano. Era reconfortante sentirlo aunque todo esto fuera una equivocación. Él tampoco dijo nada y cuando salimos del cine las niñas fueron quienes acapararon toda la atención.

Llegamos al apartamento tarde en la noche, Edward llevaba a Lizzy en brazos y yo a Nessy, las gemelas se había quedado dormidas en el trayecto del restaurante a casa. Las recostamos en sus camitas y decidimos no prender ninguna luz, las niñas en especial Nessy se despertaban con cualquier barullo o luz.

Salí al pasillo donde conectaban todas las puertas, tenía una mano pegada a la pared intentando guiarme y no caerme, me sobre salte cuando sentí que un fuerte brazo me tomaba de la cintura, me volteaba y al tiempo me aprisionaba contra la pared. En medio de la oscuridad pude ver como sus brillantes ojos me miraban con pasión y cuando miró mis labios se estremeció levemente. Me estrecho más contra él, y cada una de mis curvas frontales se pegaron a su duro cuerpo. Su cara se acerco a la mía y temblé. Iba a besarme.

—No, Edward no—Alcance a musitar antes de que sus labios cubrieran mi boca. Cálidos y apasionados se movían contra los míos y sin más prejuicios empecé a devolverle el beso también. De manera inmediata nuestras lenguas se encontraron húmedas, eróticas; sin tregua empezamos a lamer la del otro. Edward paso sus brazos por mi espalda y me atrajo más hasta su cuerpo, mis pechos se aplastaron contra su cuerpo hasta que dolieron. Mis manos viajaron entonces se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su musculosa espalda.

Edward mordisqueaba sensualmente mis labios y una de sus manos viajó hasta mi muslo derecho que levanto y puso al lado de su cadera gemí suavemente en su boca. Cuantas veces soñé con volver a estar con Edward así, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad me sentí extrañamente mal. Aunque me era difícil ignorar las oleadas de punzante y estremesiente calor que mi cuerpo recorría cada vez que Edward estaba cerca de mi y la imposibilidad de frenar esa pasión que despertaba en mí. Abrí los ojos mientras seguíamos besándonos Edward no me amaba ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto? Lloré por eso. Lloré por ser tan débil y estúpida. Lloré por que lo amaba y por que ese amor me estaba desgarrando por dentro. Lloré por Alice, por Edward, por mis hijas y por mí.

Cuando Edward noto mis lágrimas se aparto y me miro con ojos tiernos, me acuno en sus brazos y me dejo llorar en su hombro. Todos mis muros se derrumbaron, ahora él sabía cuanto daño me había hecho su partida. Ahora él sabía que aún lo amaba y que me moría por estar con él. Espere y espere porque Edward dijera algo pero el sólo se quedo allí, calmando mi llanto. Cuando estuve un poco más serena con mucha delicadeza el me llevó en brazos hasta mi habitación y me sentó en la cama. Me acarició el cabello y me beso en la frente. Antes de salir se volvió con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo siento— Susurro para luego salir.

De lejos escuché como se abrían y cerraban puertas y el correr del agua el la ducha. Tome aire profundo y limpié con mi mano el rastro húmedo de mis lágrimas. Me puse de pies y me cambié mi bonito vestido por un suave y cómodo camisón, me desmaquille con pereza y luego me acurruque dentro de las cobijas en mi solitaria cama. Abrace una de las almohadas que sobraba, la de el lado que pertenecía a Edward, cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué había pasado allí afuera? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? No podía permitir que Edward se alejara más, ya me resultaba bastante difícil tener que sobrevivir de las sobras que él me daba como para tener que rogarle ahora porqué me mirara o me hablara, lo que pasó está noche fue un error uno muy grande, no porque no pudiéramos tener sexo o porque no quisiéramos, ya estaba claro que ambos nos deseábamos, pero yo no podría acostarme con él y luego fingir que nada había pasado, ese era todo el problema. Yo le haría el amor, y cada vez que le besara o le abrazara o susurrara su nombre entre gemidos sería con pasión con amor desbordante para él sólo sería sexo, una chica más con la cual disfruto unas horas en una cama. Yo no quería ser una más, yo era la madre de sus hijas, la mujer que le enseño a amar y no me dejaría caer en sus redes ni en sus brazos a menos que estuviera segura de que él me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo.

* * *

**N/A:** Hey volví L= Siento haber tardado tanto, pero en serio no tenía ni idea sobre como seguir esta historia…Pero bueno aquí estoy y sólo para que sepan no pienso dejar la historia, tal vez me tarde en actualizar pero soy fiel partidaria de terminar lo que se empieza… Si te gusta lo que haces claro está.

Tengo que agradecerle a Saranya.x por iluminarme en cuanto a la realización de este capítulo. L= Besotes mujer

Pásense por mi perfil y vean mis otras historias =D Besos y abrazos para todas. Chauu.

Con todo,

Alejita Masen


	4. Perderte

**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Amor sin Miedos **por **Princesa Lúthien**  
**Summary:** Frente a ella Edward la miraba fría y calculadoramente, odiaba verla llorar pero también odiaba que se hiciera la víctima, él también estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué Bella no se daba cuenta de eso?  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/General

**Capítulo beteado por: **Saranya.x

**Perderte**

— _¡Bella! ¡Bella espera! —Escuché sus estridentes gritos desde una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba justo cuando yo abría la puerta de la que era nuestra casa. Sus pasos eran rápidos y furiosos mientras bajaban las escaleras _

— _¿A dónde crees que vas? —Edward estaba jadeando en busca de aire debido a la carrera que había hecho para detenerme el paso, me tomó de los hombros y me apartó de la puerta al tiempo que él la empujaba con su cuerpo para cerrarla._

_Noté sus felinos movimientos y su cabello más revuelto de lo normal, sus manos temblaron mientras me quitaba las maletas y las dejaba caer a unos pasos de nosotros; de alguna manera supe que su corazón ardía y dolía tanto como lo hacía el mío. Miré las inertes maletas y tragué seco, me tenía que marchar con o sin ellas y ya que Edward no iba a cooperar decidí dejarlas allí y seguir mi camino._

—_Dímelo, ¿a dónde te vas? —Pidió en un susurro mientras se apretaba con los dedos el puente de su nariz._

—_Eso no te importa —dije en tono controlado mientras me giraba de nuevo hacia la puerta._

— _¡No! —rugió—. Isabella, escúchame bien, tú no te vas hasta que me digas a donde te largas —sus hermosas facciones se había ensombrecido en un mueca de enojo, mi cuerpo quedó apresado entre sus manos, sus dedos presionaban mis pálidos brazos, estaba intentando enormemente no lastimarme y no dejarme hematomas, pero luego pensé que no importaba que pasara con mi piel, se sanaría, lo que ahora me preocupaba era mi corazón que se desintegraba en mi pecho al sentir la cálida temperatura de su cuerpo cerca del mío._

—_Jamás te importamos —eso no era del todo cierto pero necesitaba irme y provocarlo, parecía la única manera de que me dejara marchar—. ¿Por qué ahora quieres saber a dónde nos vamos? —Dije débilmente mientras bajaba la cabeza en un gesto sumiso y de humillación._

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no me importaban? ¡Maldita sea!—Dejó mis brazos libres y se giró para golpear la pared con su puño, volvió lentamente su rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron y siguió hablando sin apartar su mirada de la mía—. Ustedes son mi vida. Hago todo, absolutamente todo por ustedes, por ti y por mis hijas, porque… porque las amo —sus ojos cambiaron a un verde oscuro, tenía una expresión dolida y casi demente en su rostro.

_Incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada cerré los ojos mientras que mi mente se llenaba con cientos de horribles imágenes: Aquella vez que fui a buscarlo a la escuela de música, él parecía tan a gusto allí rodeado de todas esas chiquillas; cerré los ojos al recordar como su risa cambió y luego sólo escrutó mi visita allí y me pidió que jamás volviera. ¿Qué era lo que tanto escondía allí? Entonces fue obvio que él tenía a alguien más._

—_¿Acostarte con otras hace parte del plan de "hacer todo por nosotras"? —Pregunté con voz rota, pasé mis manos por mi rostro intentando calmarme a mi misma._

—_Ya te dije que no me acuesto o acosté con nadie, ni siquiera contigo que eres mi esposa —dijo desesperado._

_¡Dios! No aguantaría ni un minuto más allí, tenía que irme, tenía que hacerlo por los dos y por nuestras hijas, con manos temblorosas tomé el picaporte para abrir la puerta. _

—_Necesito y tengo que saber, ¿a dónde te llevaste a mis hijas? —Bien, él tenía razón, tenía que decirle eso, después de todo el es el padre._

—_Estamos en casa de mi madre y pronto nos vamos a ir, para siempre —susurré._

—_Bella, no hagas esto por favor —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lenta y cuidadosamente se acercó a mi boca, sobre ella susurró un suave "Te Amo" para luego empezar a mover sus labios dulcemente sobre los míos. _

_Suspiré, ese sería nuestro último beso así que me entregue a él por completo, para así llevarme todo de él, para que así nunca jamás olvidara el sabor de su lengua que era un afrodisíaco para mis sentidos o la humedad de su saliva que se mezclaba con la mía creando un sabor único y delicioso o lo cálido de sus labios acariciando los míos. Lo besé con amor y alevosía para que viviera en mí por siempre. Mis manos que antes acariciaban el cabello de su nuca se deslizaron hasta quedar sobre su pecho, con gran dolor lo empujé y me separé de su lado, negué suavemente con la cabeza y dejé que las lágrimas salieran descontroladas, Edward tomó aire y pegó nuestras frentes._

—_Bella, no entiendo por qué te vas. Sólo estamos atravesando una etapa difícil —noté la convicción en cada una de sus palabras pero no quería, no podía escucharlo. _

—_Nadie dijo que el matrimonio fuera a ser fácil, o es que... —él dudo—¿Ya no me amas? Porque no te lo voy a creer, ¡no! no lo creería, no después de que me besaras como lo acabas de hacer—desesperado se llevó las manos a la cara._

—_Edward —tomé sus manos delicadamente y las puse sobre sus mejillas para que lograra verme —Edward, te amo, pero no quiero esto. Entiéndeme, no sólo hago esto por nosotros, no quiero que nuestras hijas crezcan escuchándonos pelear y gritar. No es solamente una etapa difícil como dices. Esto ya no funciona. Quiero irme con mis hijas y apartarme de todo esto, de mis celos, de nuestros gritos, de tu incomprensión, de las mentiras, quiero alejarme de todo eso —el llanto casi no me dejaba hablar._

—_Por favor, déjame ir—le rogué y el hizo algo que jamás creí._

—_Márchate entonces —él cedió. Se rindió, prefirió vivir sin mí. Tal como yo se lo pedí._

_En cuanto llegué a casa de mi madre me encerré en el baño y lloré por todo lo que perdí. Había cosas que Edward jamás me había podido negar y nunca antes había deseado con tanto fervor que me negara el apartarme de su lado. Pero él no lo hizo, simplemente nos dejó partir. _

_----_

Dejé de maquillarme cuando el recuerdo vino a mi mente, nítido y fresco como si hubiera sido ayer. Respiré hondo y no permití que el dolor de mi desolado pecho me distrajera, tenía que pensar en que le diría a Edward después de lo de ayer.

Suspiré, aún sentía el sabor de su boca en mi lengua. Hmmm, era mucho mejor de lo que mis débiles sentidos podían recordar y como si jamás hubieran pasado los años sus besos me seguían nublando los sentidos, haciéndome estremecer y desearlo. Era inútil querer olvidarlo, él seguiría influyendo en cada parte de mi vida y no sólo por lo que teníamos en común sino porque le amaba y eso era algo inevitable.

Dando paso a mi valentía salí de mi habitación y maldije en mi mente al encontrarme cara a cara con Edward. ¡Mierda! Por estar concentrada en sus labios no había tenido tiempo de pensar en que iba a decirle, nos dimos un "Buenos días" y luego… nada, sólo silencio.

—Edward, lo de ayer…—el me calló y gesticuló distraídamente con sus manos hasta que una de ellas llego a mi nuca que acarició tiernamente.

—Ya Bella, déjalo. No te preocupes de nada, ¿va? —Me miró a los ojos y luego sonrío ampliamente. Me mordí los labios antes de responderle, pero...

— ¡Papito! —Gritaron las gemelas que pronto aparecieron frente a nosotros, sus rizos dorados habían desaparecido y ahora sus cabellos estaban aplastados y cientos de gotas se deslizaban desde su cabeza hasta caer al piso, sus pequeños cuerpecitos sólo estaban cubiertos por su ropita interior llena de conejitos.

—¡Mira nuestros vestidos!— Gritó Lizzy quien se acercó corriendo hasta a él—. ¡Ven! Vamos—le gritó y Nessie se le unió para prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta la habitación.

Justo en ese momento lo amé más y sonreí. Seguía siendo tan tierno como siempre y entendí que él no quería hacerme pasar por un mal momento. ¡Qué tonta había sido al haberme apartado de su lado!

Anoche mientras lloraba pensé en nuestra relación, esos hermosos años cuando sonreíamos y estábamos locamente enamorados. Con masoquismo instalé en mi mente las escenas del día en que nos escapamos de casa para casarnos en Las Vegas con dos desconocidos como testigos, tres días después nuestros padres nos presionaban para que hiciéramos nuestro matrimonio legal ante Dios, sonreí cuando recordé su rostro tan feliz mientras me esperaba al lado del altar con esa hermosa sonrisa de triunfo muy parecida a la que tenía el día que le dije que íbamos a ser padres, el gesto de mi cara fue cambiando sombríamente al igual que en mi mente veía cambiar la sonrisa de Edward en una mueca llena de indiferencia y fastidio.

"_¡Deja de hacerte la victima!". _Las palabras sonaban altas, fuertes y claras en mi cabeza, él me las repitió una y otra vez en diferentes ocasiones. Recordaba el tono de voz furioso y melancólico que usaba cada vez que me lo decía y a pesar de las tantas veces que me lo advirtió yo jamás le presté atención hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, y al fin comprendí que yo había arruinado todo haciéndome pasar por la esposa falta de cariño y de amor, creyendo que la única afligida, destrozada y rota era yo.

En mi defensa estaba el que le necesitaba. Yo le amaba y lo quería sólo para mí, que se dedicara por completo a su familia. Cuando Edward empezó a trabajar el doble para mantenernos a mis hijas y a mí nuestro tiempo juntos se fue limitando, yo, en un tonto intento de monopolizarlo había empezado a alejarlo de todo, primero de sus amigos, luego de su familia y más tarde de mí.

Fue extraño como sucedió todo, yo empezaba a alejarlo de cosas y sin darme cuenta lo alejaba también de mi, él empezó a odiarme, con una razón más que justificada yo lo fastidiaba y no lograba entender que estaba pasando, cegada por los celos mi mente creyó que él había buscado otra compañía y mis pensamientos tomaron fuerza cuando vi al ejército de damas que perseguía a mi esposo. La carne es débil, pensé, era imposible que Edward no me hubiera sido infiel, empecé a gritar, a discutir, a arruinar todo sin siquiera dejar un punto de retorno.

Luego de que las gemelas estuvieron listas desayunamos entre risas y el teléfono sonó, iba a ponerme de pie para poder contestar pero Edward se me adelantó, me guiñó un ojo mientras hablaba y como estúpida me quede mirándolo y soñando en como se sentiría estar así siempre, los cuatro compartiendo y tan felices…

—Bella, ¡Bella! —Su voz me trajo de vuelta al mundo real —Eh… ¿Qué?— Edward me miró raro y luego señaló el teléfono.

—Es para ti—dijo entregándome la bocina del teléfono, me miró y luego fue a la mesa y siguió desayunando.

—¿Hola?—Saludé después de aclararme la voz.

—¿Bells? ¿Quién contestó?— Preguntó Mike curioso y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al escuchar su voz.

—¡Mike! ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté emocionada.

—Eh… bien, ¿estás con tu ex? — Mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward que ahora seguía todas mis acciones con la mirada.

—Sí —respondí secamente dando por terminado ese tema, y como siempre Mike me siguió la corriente.

Hablamos durante unos minutos más en donde le recordé que estaba en mis "vacaciones Familiares" y él me pedía una y otra vez perdón, hace unos días le había llegado el original de un libro que alguien más tenía que editar y no lo hizo y por ende...

—Eres la única que podría leerlo y hacerle las correcciones pertinentes en menos de tres días, por favor Bella, no me abandones ahora —ya me lo imaginaba haciendo pucheros e intentando deslumbrarme con sus encantadores ojos azules.

—Pero… —intenté discutir de nuevo con él y fue en vano.

—¿Pero? Ningún pero Isabella, además ve el lado bueno, te libraras del buenote de tu ex unos días, ¿no te gusta la idea? —Suspiré, él tenía razón, eso me distraería y, ¡joder! Ya empezaba otra vez a soñar con una vida perfecta al lado de Edward y no podía permitirme eso, no si quería seguir en mis cabales cuando él se fuera y luego pensé en la verdadera razón por la que él estaba aquí. Mis hijas. Las miré, ellas se habían quedado calladitas y comían muy despacio, obviamente prestando atención a mi conversación.

—No, Mike, no puedo, ya te lo he dicho.

—¡Bella! Vamos mujer, no entiendo por qué haces tanto berrinche, al final sabes que terminarás aceptando —caminé ansiosa y distraídamente con cuidado de no tirar el teléfono, y al final accedí a hacer el trabajo, aunque Mike necesitó de media hora más para convencerme, obviamente el me iba a pagar las horas extras, el problema es que no quería desaprovechar los pocos días que mis hijas podían estar en "familia".

Distraídamente regresé a la mesa y besé a mis hijas en la cabecita para cortar el ambiente tenso que se había creado y les pregunté que a donde "habíamos" decidido ir, ya vería que hacer con el libro para editar, mis hijas no eran las culpables de que un tonto lo hubiera pasado por alto, además Mike había prometido que el libro era corto y supongo que eso era una buena señal.

Antes de partir a no-recuerdo-donde con mi hermosa "familia" le pedía discretamente a Edward que tomara otra ruta, así podría pasar por el dichoso original y luego seguir con el plan previsto. Como la mañana anterior Edward me pidió las llaves, esta vez se las entregué sin rechistar, no quería otra escenita como la de ayer, tenía que alejarlo todo lo que pudiera, no quería seguir pendiente de su existencia, después de todo él se marcharía y yo no tendría que preocuparme por él sino hasta el cumpleaños de las gemelas.

_Él se va a marchar.  
Él se va a marchar.  
Él se va a marchar_.

Me repetía insistentemente. Esta vez tenía que ser diferente, no iba a permitirme soñar ni creer en bobadas cursis, no podía sólo echarme a llorar cuando se fuera otra vez. Era hora de dejar de echar sal a la herida y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso normal, dejar que mi herida cicatrizara. No iba a pensar más en él, ni a derramar lágrimas por su ausencia, no dolores en el pecho por falta de su amor. No tengo por qué aferrarme a un hombre. _¡Soy joven y hermosa! _También bipolar. No me podía jurar que iba a dejar de amarle de un momento a otro, no me podía prometer no pensarle y extrañarle, pero quería intentarlo. Sonreí tontamente ante mis pensamientos. Tenía que intentarlo.

---

—Chicas, no tardo ya vuelvo —les avisé mientras me bajaba del auto.

—Nos traes dulces —escuché gritar a Nessie, rodé los ojos y caminé hasta la puerta de la mini mansión en donde estaban instaladas las oficinas de la editorial, Mike me esperaba en la puerta de la entrada junto con una carpeta en las manos.

—¿Qué haces ahí Mike? —Le pregunté acusadoramente.

—Iba… para tu apartamento, no llegabas y empezaba a creer que no vendrías —musitó distraídamente mientras miraba por sobre mi hombro.

—Eres igual o peor mentiroso que yo —Mike me miró a los ojos por un rato y luego sonrió coqueta y sensualmente, curvando los labios en una sonrisa ladina.

—Sólo quería ver al tal Edward, es muy guapo —susurró.

Rodé los ojos y le di un beso en cada mejilla, tomé la carpeta de sus manos llena de hojas y me fui musitando un cansado "Mike, tu no cambias"

Caminaba de vuelta al auto y noté que Edward se había bajado, ahora estaba recargado sobre la puerta del copiloto. Parecía sacado de una revista de ropa para hombres; una de sus grandes y torneadas piernas estaba levemente apoyada en el auto mientras que con la otra le daba soporte a todo su cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos estaban cruzados a la altura del pecho haciendo que los músculos de sus bíceps se marcaran apretadamente bajo el delgado material de su camisa blanca haciendo que sus poderosos hombros se vieran más grandes, su cuello estaba cubierto delicadamente por una bufanda gris y la fría brisa londinense hacía que sus broncíneos cabellos se mecieran rítmicamente con el viento, sus labios estaban apretados queriendo retener cientos de palabras que moría por saber, su entrecejo estaba leve casi imperceptiblemente arrugado y sus ojos, los más verdes que había tenido la oportunidad de ver brillaban con un toque hostil.

Pero sus ojos no me miraba a mí y en cambio estaban fijos en… en algo que estaba detrás de mí.

—¿Edward? —Le pregunté, pero no me prestó atención así que volví a insistirle, sus ojos volvieron a mí, ahora distantes y fríos y se quedaron allí prendados a mi mirada, inamovibles y torturadores. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que, puedo jurar que casi alcanzaba a escucharlos. _¡No es lo que tú piensas!_ Quise decirle, más, ¿de qué me serviría? No quería iniciar una confrontación que sabía ninguno ganaría y que terminaría por destruir el delgado hilo de nuestra del que colgaba nuestra rara relación.

—¿Me das permiso? —Pregunté con voz suave. Él arqueo una de sus cejas y después de volver a mirar atrás de mi espalda se retiró y me abrió la puerta, entré y le vi rodear el auto mientras jugaba con las llaves en sus manos. Condujo en silencio mientras las niñas le hablaban, él les respondía con monosílabos, pero parecía no estar pendiente de la situación. No parecía ni triste ni feliz, no mostraba ninguna emoción, bufé y rodé los ojos, odiaba cuando hacía eso. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser sincero?

—No me mires así —murmuró en tono acusador.

—¿Así cómo? —Le rebatí.

—Como si quisieras saber todo lo que pienso.

—No soy la única… ¿Recuerdas?—

—Claro que lo recuerdo— Edward lanzó una carcajada ante sus pensamientos que seguramente eran los mismos que pasaban por mi mente. Me fue imposible no reírme con él.

¡Dios! Si simplemente todo fuera tan fácil como ahora mi vida sería distinta. Edward a mi lado, riéndose conmigo, las niñas atrás jugando, todo parecía encajar pero como años atrás mí tiempo con él pasó demasiado rápido, sin siquiera darme cuenta las niñas ya estaban acostadas y calientitas en sus camitas.

Edward fue a su habitación justo cuando sonó el timbre, miré el reloj de mi muñeca, iban a dar las diez. Distraídamente caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí para encontrarme con…

—¡Emma! Cariño, ¿cómo estás? —Escuché a Edward y de pronto estaban abrazándose ante mi incrédula mirada.

—Creí que no me llamarías Ed, ¡tanto tiempo!

Ella le sonrió amistosamente y luego me miró, Edward la copió y se apresuró a decir:

—Emma, está es mi… Bella —se miraron cómplices.

—Hola, Bella. —Emma me ofreció su mano —es un gusto conocerte— agregó.

Tomé aire antes de apretar su mano suavemente y sonreírle cálidamente, por suerte tenía experiencia en eso de fingir sonrisas, respiré e intentando evitar el incómodo silencio que sabía venía a continuación opté por ofrecerles a ambos algo de beber, pero se excusaron diciendo que ya habían hecho planes.

Ellos ya habían hecho planes.

Edward ya había hecho planes.

Yo no estaba en sus planes.

En cuanto se fueron me dejé caer en el sillón, arqueé una ceja, exhalé y al final tomé un cojín y lo apreté fuertemente contra mi cara y… grité.

—¡¿Quién se cree ese hijo de… su mamá?!—Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar nerviosamente por todo el apartamento —¿Cómo se atreve a traer a otra a MI casa? Es que… —cientos de incoherentes frases salían de mis labios.

Fui a la cocina y me preparé un té, tenía que mantenerme ocupada con algo, a lo mejor y eso me distraería y lo hizo… bueno en parte, ya no tenía un ataque de nervios pero ahora eran los recuerdos los que invadían mi mente.

Dejé el té intacto en la encimera de la cocina y fui hasta la sala, me aovillé en el sillón más grande y crucé mis brazos fuertemente sobre mi pecho que dolía, la triste soledad me inundó por completo mandando una señal a todos mis sentidos hasta que al final colapsé y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Reviví aquellas noches en las que me quedaba esperando a que Edward llegara y me abrazara antes de dormir. Me quedaba levantada preocupada por si algo le había sucedido pero no valía la pena, él llegaba y me ignoraba olímpicamente, iba al cuarto de las niñas y entonces ya no lo veía más.

Después de que no nos podíamos separar el uno del otro, después de todo el amor que nos juramos el uno al otro, después de todo lo que vivimos… después de eso ya no había nada, sólo los recuerdos, esos que quería olvidar y no extrañar.

---

Toc-toc-toc

¡¡Wenas!! ¿Alguien me lee aún?  
Esperó que sí, en fin siento haber tardado y que el capí sea tan corto pero… =/  
La inspiración me abandonó…  
Espero no haberlas decepcionado y espero tener pronto el próximo cap.  
Gracias especiales a Dulce y Fuerte por darme ánimos y todas esas cosas que hacen los amigos L=  
Millones de besos y abrazos.  
Con todo,

Princesa Lúthien  
No padezco de mi locura… Disfruto cada minuto de ella  
princesaluthien . blogspot . com


	5. Canción de Cuna I

**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Amor sin Miedos **por **Princesa Lúthien**  
**Summary:** Frente a ella Edward la miraba fría y calculadoramente, odiaba verla llorar pero también odiaba que se hiciera la víctima, él también estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué Bella no se daba cuenta de eso?  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/General

**Capítulo 4 – Canción de Cuna (Parte I)**

_Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando entre a la cocina, mis parpados pesaban más de lo normal y el cansancio empezaba a vencerme. Bostece audiblemente mientras preparaba un café y me abrazaba en un intento de buscar un poco de calor, ese que no me estaba dando mi esposo, y… ¡claro! no es como si él pudiera hacerlo, ya que al señor no se le daba la gana de llegar a casa a la hora que era. Ya estaba a cansada de recordarle a Edward de que tenía una familia y que si quería que nuestra relación funcionara, debía estar en casa._

_Mire el reloj por millonésima vez en las últimas 8 horas, y él seguía sin dar señales de vida. Tomé el celular y comprobé que estuviera prendido; lo estaba, tenía toda la señal, pero ni una sola llamada o correo de voz. Esta situación me enloquecía, extrañaba mi vida de antes, extrañaba a mi amoroso y cariñoso esposo, extrañaba que compartiéramos nuestro reducido tiempo libre con nuestras hijas, extrañaba que me besara y que luego me hiciera el amor una y otra vez hasta quedarnos dormidos y completamente saciados en los brazos del otro._

_Suspiré sin poder evitarlo y antes de que empezara a llorar decidí distraerme sirviendo un poco de café caliente, llevé el pocillo a mis labios y dejé el aroma del café invadiera mi nariz, ¡Dios! Como me gustaba ese olor, me recordaba a Edward, tan caliente, delicioso y… _

—_¿Bella? — Su voz me hizo saltar. Todo mi café cayó sobre mi pecho y ¡diablos!, eso ardía, sentí como las hirvientes gotas se deslizaban rápidas dentro del provocativo escote de mi pijama y tras soltar un leve chillido Edward tiró sus llaves sobre la mesa y se apresuró a tomar un trapo, lo humedeció un poco y se acercó a mí, suavemente lo paso sobre mis pechos haciendo un poco de presión y enseguida un estremecimiento se apodero de mi cuerpo, al principio creí que era por el contacto de la fría agua sobre mi ardiente piel, pero cuando levante mi cabeza y me encontré con sus brillantes ojos supe que aquella reacción había sido causada por él, por su cercanía._

_Ambos dejamos escapar largos suspiros y simplemente nos quedamos allí, inmóviles. Trague saliva fuertemente cuando vi como el trapo caía al piso sin hacer ruido, y entonces ocurrió. Edward se lanzó contra mis labios, los lamio y mordió un poco antes de que mi ansiosa boca reclamara su contacto. Sus suaves labios moviéndose con necesidad sobre los míos era la maldita gloria. Sentí como una de sus grandes y fuertes manos se colaba por entre mi espesa cabellera hasta que encontró mi nuca, sus dedos se enredaron con algunos de mis cabellos y con un fuerte tirón me alejo de él durante un breve instante en donde nuestros ojos se encontraron, su sonrisa ladina se asomo y con excesiva ternura su nariz acaricio la mía haciéndome sonreír. Sus labios entonces volvieron a los míos y suave y muy lentamente de nuevo me besó._

_Dejamos que nuestras lenguas se encontraran y con sensuales y deliciosamente húmedos lametones nuestro beso fue entrando en calor, al igual que nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos reposaron en su estrecha cintura y temblé cuando uno de sus dedos delineo mi columna haciéndome echar mi cabeza para atrás mientras suspiraba de placer. Su lengua dejo un húmedo rastro por todo mi cuello, hasta que su hábil boca se vio frenada por uno de los tirantes de mi pijama, mis ojos buscaron su rostro justo cuando un sexy gruñido salía de su pecho, con sus dientes atraparon el delgado pedazo de tela y lentamente lo deslizo hacía abajo, le ayude sacando mi brazo del molesto tirante y como lo había predicho mi seno quedo totalmente desnudo, a su merced. _

_Su mano más cercana encontró con facilidad mi pecho, me mordí los labios cuando con su cálido toque me apretó haciendo que mi ya de por más excitado pezón se clavara en la palma de su mano, un gruñido, su ah, su sensual gruñido volvió a retumbar en mis oídos, le seguí yo luego de que su boca de apropiara con deleite de mi sensible pezón, con gran habilidad lo tomo entre sus labios y con su lengua lo hizo rodar._

_Mi respiración fallo de inmediato; cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la increíble sensación de tener a mi esposo cerca, tocándome, amándome. Gemí y mis manos buscaron su cobrizo cabello, lo hale con más fuerza de la debida y acerque sus labios a los míos pidiéndole implícitamente que me diera más y más. Por supuesto Edward lo entendió enseguida y sus manos, rápidas y ligeras se apoderaron de mis nalgas, juguetón como era las apretó y dejo salir esa gutural risa que me hizo sonreír. Durante varios minutos y sin dejar de besarme, Edward acaricio mi cuerpo con amor, pronto sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior antes de tomarme de la cintura y estamparme contra la fría pared, de inmediato una de mis piernas buscó su cintura, la enrolle como pude y de inmediato Edward embistió contra mí, hmm que duro estaba, mis caderas se movieron con las de él sintiendo como el rose de mi necesitado clítoris con la ropa empezaba a llevarme hacía la locura._

_Gemí inconforme al no encontrar los botones, así que interrumpí nuestro beso, fulminé con la mirada la bonita bufanda que traía puesta y de un tirón se la quite y ahhh, por fin los botones, sonreí picara y sin querer tener que esperar más le abrí la camisa de un solo tirón, mientras escuchaba en repiquetear de los botones en el suelo puede deleitarme con el poderoso torso de Edward, me encantaba lo musculoso que era y sin embargo seguía siendo delgado, esa estrecha cintura me volvía loca, eso y sus abdominales que estaban muy bien definidos y rodeados de aquel bello rubio que decencia seductoramente hasta dentro de su pantalón._

—_Me encanta cuando me miras así— su entrepierna se apretó contra la mía y al tiempo de que un suave gemido salía de mis labios sus caderas se movían ondulantes y sensuales contra las mías. Me apresure a quitarle la camisa intentado tocar todo a su paso, su tersa piel se deslizaba bajo mis manos y de su llamativa boca salían cientos de suspiros que tenían escrito mi nombre, me deleite con lo suaves pero firmes músculos de sus fuertes brazos y con la tibia piel que cubría su vientre._

_Era bueno saber que aún después de tantos años esta parte de nosotros estuviera intacta, cuando estábamos, así tan juntos sabía que nuestro amor aún vivía y que no importaba qué pasara o como, nosotros siempre íbamos a amarnos. Siempre. _

_Mi pijama se deslizo lenta hasta el suelo quedando a mis pies, estaba desnuda a excepción de la pequeña tanga que en realidad no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, me mordí los labios y de una patada intenté apartar mi camisón aunque lo único que conseguí fue resbalar, instintivamente me agarré del cuello de Edward intentando no caer, claro que el sólo rio y nos dejó tendidos en el suelo. Mientras dejaba que su risa cautivara todos mis sentidos hice un puchero lo que lo hizo reír aún más. Su fornido cuerpo rodó hasta quedar sobre mi y mordisqueo sensualmente mi quijada._

—_¿Sabes? Ya no eres tan caballeroso como cuando me enamoré de ti— Le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda, sentí como su cuerpo tembló cuando con un suave toque deje vagar mis dedos hasta si glorioso trasero, fue cuando caí en cuenta de que aún llevaba su pantalón._

—_Pues en cambio tú, sigues siendo tan torpe como cuando me enamoré de ti— Dijo sobre mis labios, nos fundimos de nuevo en un apasionado beso, sus piernas se enredaron y desenredaron una y otra vez hasta que su fuerte cuerpo quedo en medio de mis piernas, sus suaves y deliciosos movimientos no se hicieron esperar y de nuevo me encontré gimiendo en voz alta._

_Sus manos parecían estar en todos lados, en mi vientre, en mis senos, en mi espalda, en mi rostro, justo como sus labios que le brindaban a mi cuerpo suaves y sensuales caricias que me excitaban más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. No sé en qué momento quedé sentada entre sus piernas, los bellos de su esculpido pecho resoban mi espalda pasando haciendo que cientos de escalofríos tomaran el control de mi menudo cuerpo. Sus labios y sus dientes se entretenían con mi esbelto cuello mientras que mis manos vagaban por sus muslos, en mi baja espalda alcanzaba a sentir el potente miembro de Edward que arremetía contra mi muy lentamente. Sin una gota de vergüenza tome una de las manos de Edward que había estado trazando figuras sin sentido por sobre mi vientre y la arrastre hasta dentro de mis bragas. _

—_Estás mojada, muy, muy mojada—Dijo con su hermosa voz de barítono levemente distorsionada por el placer que yo sabía él estaba sintiendo, sus dedos se deslizaron lentos entre los pliegues de mis labios, acaricio mi entrada y luego resbalo sus dedos hasta que se encontraron con mi palpitante clítoris que ansiaba ser tocado por sus hábiles manos._

—_Tócame Edward, tócame— Le rogué con voz suave._

—_Es lo que más ansió mi amor—Entonces lo tomó entre sus dedos, lo froto y lo pellizco enviando aquella señal de placer que se extendió de inmediato por todo mi cuerpo, me arquee fuertemente contra él, mi trasero se apretó aún más contra su pene y su gemido se perdió en mi cuello. Mientras las oleadas de excitación seguían, agarre el cabello de Edward y atraje su boca a la mía en un necesitado y muy torpe beso, entonces sus dedos ganaron más confianza y se movieron rápidos y ligeros contra mí._

_Los labios me temblaban y todo mi cuerpo se estremecía ardiente de deseo, moría por decirle que no se detuviera que me encantaba como sus labios me besaba, como su mano acariciaba mi seno con ahínco y como sus dedos me brindaban el mayor de los placeres; pero era incapaz de pronunciar ni siquiera media palabra así que lo único que salió de mi pecho fue un largo gemido lleno de necesidad y satisfacción por igual, poco a poco el placer fue aumentando hasta mi cuerpo se tensiono, y por fin todo estallo en oleadas y más oleadas de relajante placer, deje que el calor del orgasmo me poseyera por completo._

_Cuando los temblores de mi orgasmo se hubieran terminado me voltee y empuje a Edward de tal forma que quede tendía sobre su cuerpo. Empecé besando sus labios de forma suave y delicada agradeciéndole por estar conmigo, por amarme y en fin por tantas cosas._

_Deslice mi lengua desde su clavícula, pasando por su delicioso abdomen, rodeando su ombligo hasta que choqué con el borde de su pantalón, me mordí los labios y miré los brillantes ojos de mi amor mientras con mis manos desabrochaba el cinturón y el molesto botón de su pantalón que deslice rápidamente por sus largas y fuertes piernas. _

_Trepe por su estilizada figura hasta encontrarme con… sí, con eso que se marcaba de la manera más sensual contra sus apretados bóxers. ¡Dioses! Ansiaba tenerlo muy dentro de mí y embistiéndome mientras le escuchaba susurrar mi nombre, temblé de solo imaginármelo. Suspire largamente y dejé delicados besos en su abdomen mientras me deshacía de sus bóxers, Edward me ayudo con sus piernas y pronto estuvo totalmente desnudo, a mi merced. Uff ¿Acaso había algo mejor que Mi Edward tendido el piso totalmente desnudo y con aquella hermosa y muy dura erección? _

_Gemí y me fue inevitable no llevármelo a la boca. Di una larga chupada en la punta de su erguido miembro y pasé saliva amando su concentrado sabor, entonces mi lengua recorrió con deseo cada zona de su pene y cuando estuvo lo bastante empapado lo volví a rodear suavemente con mis labios. Sin dejar de darle placer con mi boca, busque a tientas una de sus manos y la llevé hasta mi cabeza, él enseguida enterró sus dedos en mi cabello y arqueándose violentamente empezó a marcar un ritmo del que ambos estábamos disfrutando. Mis movimientos eran lentos pero constantes sobre él, Edward se había puesto sobre el codo de su brazo libre, suaves gemidos que me excitaban salían de sus labios revueltos con palabras que no lograba entender del todo bien al tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban mi nuca presionándola ligeramente cada vez que entraba en mi. Le sentí temblar y arquearse, ¡Dioses! Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, me encantaba verlo llegar y hacía millones de años luz que no lo había visto, ahora no me iba a probar de ese privilegio, así que, con una risita me aparte de él sólo para escucharlo gruñir._

_Yo odiaba estar arriba, era incomodo besar a Edward, y a él le gustaba tener el control de las cosas, así que ninguno se quejo cuando de repente me vi acostada de nuevo en el piso. —Te gusta hacerme sufrir ¿no es cierto? — Dijo con la voz distorsionada y sensual mientras que con su rodilla abría mis piernas, rápidamente se acomodo entre ellas y gemí al sentirlo tan cerca, llevé una de mis manos hasta su cuello y con más necesidad que violencia lo atraje hasta mi para luego devorarme sus labios. Mi cuerpo empezó a pedirme a gritos más de él, y sin querer contenerme busque su miembro con mi mano y lo ubique en mi entrada, un segundo después él embistió contra mí y me lleno por completo._

_Cada milímetro de su glorioso y duro pene entro en mí haciéndome gritar y perder la razón al mismo tiempo, los movimientos ondulantes de su cadera contra la mía eran malditamente enloquecedores, perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio, pero Edward se encargo de regresarme a la tierra musitando suaves palabras a mi oído y dejando sensuales caricias por todo mí cuerpo. Bebí su aliento mientras me concentraba en aquel delicioso estremecimiento que me recorría el cuerpo con cada penetración. El pensamiento de que ahora toda mi humedad rodeaba su fuerte erección me hizo retorcerme de placer bajo sus brazos, planté uno de mis pies en el suelo y enrolle mi pierna libre alrededor de su estrecha cintura adentrándolo más en mí, rodé los ojos y me arquee, mis pechos se maravillaron con el exquisito rose de mis pezones contra los suaves bellos de su increíble torso. Edward siguió envistiendo con desbordante pasión mientras yo intentaba no cerrar los ojos ante el tan innegable placer que estaba recibiendo. _

_Desde la parte baja de mi cuerpo, miles de ondas eléctricas salieron disparadas y llegaron a lugares dentro de mi que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, el éxtasis del orgasmo me hizo gritar y arquearme contra Edward que me sostuvo contra él mientras se derramaba dentro de mí con un gruñido que sonó como mi nombre._

_Agotados, sudorosos y sobre todo satisfechos nos quedamos tendidos en el suelo sobre nuestros costados, los dedos de Edward recorrían mi cuerpo perezosamente mientras que con mi mano peinaba un poco su salvaje y encantador cabello —No te imaginas cuanto extrañaba hacerte el amor y rodearte con mi cuerpo— musitó suavemente haciendo que mi mirada se posara en sus ojos, le sonreí y me acerque a él con la intensión de besarle. Suspiré largamente cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, tiernos y románticos. _

— _¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora?__— Preguntó suavemente mientras me abrazaba y justo allí, sentí que algo en mi se rompió._

— _¿Por qué lo estás tú?__ — Contraataque y ante el ceño fruncido de Edward me deshice de su ya no tan cálido agarré. Rápidamente busque mis bragas y me las puse mientras con mi mirada localizaba mi camisón, cuando estuve correctamente vestida me dispuse a ir a mi habitación, aún después de haberme entregado a él en el piso de la cocina me quedaba algo de orgullo._

—_Espera un momento ¿Qué hice mal?— Le escuche decir y me tomo del brazo para quedar frente a él._

—_Nada… ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora? __se está convirtiendo en una costumbre y no, no me gusta porque yo no puedo dormir sabiendo que aún estás fuera pensando que te puede pasar algo o que estás con alguien más y sinceramente ya me cansé de tener que esperar a que te dignes a llegar a casa.__— Le dije cruzándome de brazos e intentando no subir la voz. _

—_Si no te gusta entonces no debiste hacerlo, no es como si yo te lo estuviera pidiendo__— Dijo abrochándose el botón del pantalón, sus frías palabras me azotaron en el rostro como si de una cachetada se tratara dejándome congelada. _

—_No se trata de eso Edward, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? Me preocupas__— Le escuche suspirar y tomar su camisa, se la puso sobre sus hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la sala, pero no podía dejarme así, ¿por qué siempre me daba la espalda en estos casos?__ ¿A caso estaba escondiéndome algo?_

—_Estoy aquí maldita sea, háblame.__ —Le grite cuando logré salir del trance y alcanzarlo._

_Él me miro fría y largamente a los ojos —__Hago cosas por ti que no haría por nadie y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta__— musito entre dientes luego de varios segundos y partió al cuarto de huéspedes donde durmió hasta el día que decidí dejarlo. _

_Esa fue la última vez que hicimos el amor._

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando el sonido de la puerta me despertó, en medio de mi inconsciencia escuché los pasos de Edward, me senté y me talle los ojos que me ardían después de haber llorado durante horas y horas, ¿Dónde había quedado el "No iba a pensar más en él, ni a derramar lágrimas por su ausencia, no dolores en el pecho por falta de su amor"? si en el olvido. Me sentía jodidamente débil y al estirarme descubrí que —auch— el sillón no era el lugar más como para dormir.

—Bella ¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora?—

¿Alguna vez dije que odio los Déjà vu's? ¿No? Bien pues, los odio.

—No te estaba esperando, si es lo que crees — Me apresuré a decirle. La luz de la luna de colaba por la ventana y a penas si alcanzaba a reconocerlo, pero la verdad es que no importaba donde o que tan oscuro estuviera, yo adivinaría su silueta al instante —ya supere esa etapa, hace pff… siglos— dije intentando sonar divertida justo antes de prometerme no preguntarle nada por la señorita "Creí que no me ibas a llamar" o más conocida como Emma.

Su risa invadió el lugar, ya me lo imaginaba rodando los ojos, hice un puchero. ¡Dioses! A veces era tan tonta.

—Calla, vas a despertar a las niñas— Dije rascándome la espalda y haciendo movimientos raros en un vano intento por quitar los nudos que había ganado por quedarme dormida en el sillón que se hundió con el peso de Edward que con un fugaz movimiento me puso de medio lado justo delante de él. Salte en mi puesto al sentir sus grandes manos en la parte baja de mi espalda, las extendió y haciendo un poco de presión lentamente las subió hasta llegar a mis hombros, un leve y casi imperceptible gemido se escapo de mis labios sin querer. Me mordí los labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por el contacto de las manos de Edward que hacían un excelente trabajo con los recientes nudos de mi espalda.

Nunca, en los dos años que llevábamos separados le había dejado tocarme, pero claro que él tampoco lo había intentado y en fin, a quien le importaba cuando esas manos hacían magia conmigo. Sus hábiles dedos me hicieron estremecer más de una vez rozando y apretando los músculos de mi espalda que cedían rápidamente ante su contacto como embriagándose de lujuria y placer, su mano derecha se convirtió en un puño y siguió un recorrido por mi espalda y llego a un punto en el que no pude evitar soltar un gemido de satisfacción.

—Hmmm, Ahí Edward, justo ahí— Dije sin ser realmente consiente de mis palabras al tiempo que volvía mi cabeza para atrás maravillándome por las sensaciones tan placenteras que estaban embargando mi cuerpo, fácilmente podría decir que esto era tan bueno como el sexo con Edw… como el sexo.

—¿Te gusta?— Su aliento recorrió mi cuello y como si de una gatita en celo se tratase asentí y no lo aparte cuando sus labios empezaron a dejar suaves roses por la extensión de mi cuello, sus manos entonces, dejaron de masajear mi espalda para viajar por el contorno de mi cuerpo y posarse dulcemente sobre mi vientre, pego mi espalda con su pecho, sentí la humedad de su lengua hacer un camino, y más tarde la suave succión de sus labios en mi cuello. Mis manos, con un roce de mariposa viajaron desde sus manos, pasando por sus antebrazos hasta encontrar aquella mata de cabello que tanto me volvía loca, mi cara cambio de ángulo y los labios de Edward estaban ahora sobre mi mandíbula, rosados y llenos estaban llamándome, invitándome a ser besados.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Edward— Dije sin alejarme, me encantaba lo que Edward me hacía sentir, pero eso no significaba que fuera correcto.

Su suspiro golpeo justo detrás de mi oído haciéndome temblar. Sus brazos me apretaron una última vez antes de poner se de pies —Ven princesa, es hora de dormir— Edward me alzo en contra de mi voluntad y me llevo hasta la habitación, con su pie quito las sabanas y me puso gentilmente sobre la cama. Como si de alguna de nuestras hijas se tratara me acobijo y me beso la frente y las mejillas antes de salir de para su habitación.

Ay, diablos, diablos, diablos. ¿Qué era lo que había acabado de pasar? ¡Que alguien me explique!

Ahora que lo pienso, concienzudamente no sé si Edward nació para alegrarme la vida, lo digo porque después de todo el participó en el dichoso ritual para que yo quedara embarazada; o si sólo vino al mundo para mostrarme lo tonta y frágil que era.

* * *

Wenas people!

Ay mis chicas, ahí si como dijo Carla...

**¡¡¡NO LE PIDAN ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA A UNA ESTUDIANTE UNIVERSITARIA!!!**

En fin...siento haber tardado niñas, pero entiendan, soy una maldita nerd o muy entregada a mis estudios como prefieran llamarlo y pues a penas tengo tiempo para mi =/

Hablando de este cap, pues que les digo, definitivamente debería ser más largo, pero la inspiración no esta de mi parte y en cuando a lo de "Canción de cuna" bueno ya en la siguiente parte se daran cuenta porque se llama así. Ya todo está friamente calculado para la segunda parte y espero publicar a más tardar el domingo...

Para las chicas que siguen **Sangre Inocente**, pues si Dios quiere, pronto habrá actualización y para las niñas que no la siguen... ¿Qué están esperando?

Saludes a mis amores Mili, Sofi, Carli, MaryP y Cammi ¡¡Las amo!! =D

Millones de besos y abrazos a todas, gracias por leerme.

Con todo,  
Princesa Lúthien  
.com/


	6. Canción de Cuna II

**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Amor sin Miedos **por **Princesa Lúthien**  
**Summary:** Frente a ella, Edward la miraba fría y calculadoramente, odiaba verla llorar pero también odiaba que se hiciera la víctima. Él también estaba sufriendo ¿por qué Bella no se daba cuenta de eso?  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/General

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Canción de Cuna (Parte II)**

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana y aún no lograba conciliar el sueño. Odiaba no poder dormir por dos razones. La primera es que desde pequeña, durante toda mi adolescencia y después de mi matrimonio, había infundado un casi absurdo miedo por la oscuridad, la soledad y el silencio. Me gustaban las cosas seguras, el sentirme acompañada y la verdad es que, estar rodeada de negrura y nadie que me "protegiera" de ella, definitivamente no me hacía sentir tranquila para nada. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente a que le tenía miedo sólo que no me gustaba. Resople inconforme y me vi forzada a salir de la tibieza de mi cama, caminé rápido y en la punta de los pies intentando tocar lo menos posible el helado piso. Debido a la profunda y tétrica oscuridad que me rodeaba, estuve a punto de chocar contra la pared. Con la mano tantee el liso muro hasta que mis dedos entraron el interruptor de la luz y dándole un suave apretón la claridad inundo mi cuarto. Suspiré aliviada y sonreí al ver que todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado hace un par de horas. No había fantasmas, ni el coco y tampoco estaba Lord Voldemort para fastidiarme la noche y si venían, seguramente los vería y me inventaría algo para que no me torturaran ni llevaran a la fuerza.

Pero sin duda alguna, la oscuridad no era la principal causa de que odiara no poder dormir. El segundo tenía nombres y apellidos. Sin tener nada interesante para gastar mi tiempo, me era inevitable no pensar en él y en que estaba a sólo unos cuantos metros de mí, separados por una tonta pared. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Me mordí el labio al recordarlo mientras caminaba de vuelta la cama, suavemente me recosté y pasé las cobijas hasta que cubrieron casi todo mi cuerpo y, como otras veces, suspiré por su culpa imaginándolo tendido sobre su cama, respirando pausadamente. Por algún motivo, razón o circunstancia, fantaseé con que él estaba en mi cama, me puse de costado con vista a la mitad vacía de mi cama y le vi allí, con su cabello todo despeinado y una sonrisa angelical, casi imperceptible, dormía profundamente y sin querer despertarlo me acomode sobre su pecho que era blando contra mi rostro porque su torso, no era nada más que mi almohada, pero no me importó y aspiré intentando recordar su aroma, cerré los ojos y creí sentir su fuerte y pesado brazo acogiéndome amorosamente contra él, segundos después sonreí y no porque me sintiera tonta, sino porque era agradable creer que él estaba conmigo, entones cerré los ojos y al fin pude dormir plácidamente.

Unos grititos llegaron hasta mis oídos invadiendo cualquiera que fuera mi sueño. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada mientras bostezaba y buscaba con una mano mi celular para poder ver la hora. 7:15am; a pesar de que había descansado relativamente poco no me sentía fatigada o somnolienta, miré con una sonrisa a la almohada que reposaba a mí lado y suspirando la abracé fuertemente, ¿quién hubiera pensado que un buen recuerdo me haría dormir como no lo había hecho en años? Con el mullido cojín, aún entre mis brazos, apoyé la espalda en la cama y miré el techo como si fuera una obra de arte, toda esta situación me hacía sentir como una adolecente insegura y enamorada y de pronto me vi en mi antigua habitación en Forks en donde pasaba horas y horas escuchando música mientras pensaba en Edward, en sus ojos y en como me quitaba la respiración cada vez que me besaba.

Probablemente su pudiera volver al pasado, haría todo diferente.

Cerré los ojos intentado volver a dormir pero los pasitos de mis hijas se escuchaban por todo el apartamento seguidas de unas pisadas más pesadas. Las niñas daban pequeños y fingidos gritos y Edward… parecía gruñir.

Mientras me desperezaba me baje de la cama y me calcé. Lentamente y frotándome los ojos en círculos salí del cuarto para encontrarme a las gemelas acorraladas al final del pasillo por un Edward que estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas y la palma de sus manos mientras movía su cabeza haciendo que su broncíneo cabello se moviera simulando la melena de un león.

—Vengan acá pequeñuelas—. Soltó un gruñido que hizo que mis hijas gritaran.

¿A qué estaban jugando esta vez? Solté una risita y los tres se percataron de mi presencia. Pude ver en primera fila como las mejillas de Edward se coloreaban tenuemente de un rosa cálido pero pensé que no tenía nada por lo cual avergonzarse, es más, me parecía muy tierno que el jugara con las gemelas. Ya no había tantos padres así.

— ¡Mami! Scar (1) nos va a robar para convertirnos en comida de hienas— Dijo Nessie mientras intentaba "escapar" con su hermana de las garras de su padre.

Puse cara de falso asombro y las miré mientras señalaba a Edward —Pues lo que les va a hacer ese enorme león no será nada comparado a lo que les va a hacer mamá si no se ponen algo en esos piecitos suyos—

Las gemelas dirigieron sus grandes ojos a sus pies y movieron sus deditos descalzos, luego me miraron y salieron corriendo hasta su habitación soltando risas. Creí escuchar un "bruja mala" pero no estaba segura.

Moví la cabeza negativamente al tiempo que una sonrisa bailaba en mis labios y caminé con pasos lentos hasta la cocina, seguramente Edward había distraído a las niñas pero sin temor a equivocarme, diría que estaban famélicas y que pronto vendría corriendo por algo de comer.

—Así que enorme León ¿eh? Temerario y salvaje— Escuché la voz de Edward a mis espaldas que musitó las dos últimas palabras como si se orgulleciera de ellas.

Rodando los ojos me giré para poder verle, en su cara estaba dibujada aquella mirada y esa sonrisa de superioridad que aún siendo encantadoras y porque no decirlo, algo molestas, me hacían reír.

—Sí, que no se te suba a la cabeza grandote— tome un trapo limpio que tenía a mano y se lo lancé en la cara. Como lo supuse, él lo atrapo con una facilidad que me hacía sentir celos.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta— canturreó para sentarse en la mesa.

Aún a espaldas de él, sentía su mirada clavada en mí. Un calor me recorría el cuerpo cada vez que el me contemplaba de aquella forma, más con los años había adquirido algo de práctica y a pesar de que me sentía incomoda, logré no determinarlo exitosamente.

Mientras ponía la mesa, me encontré con los enloquecedoramente hermosos ojos de Edward varias veces ¿Qué era lo que tanto veía?

—Bella—, soltó de repente — ¿Serías mi oveja?

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? — ¿Es eso una proposición?— le respondí sin saber que más podría decir.

—No lo sé… ¿lo es? — Le miré apretando los labios intentando esconder una carcajada. El hambre le hacía daño al hombre. Puse una mano sobre la mesa en la que él estaba y deje mi peso caer sobre ella mientras arqueaba una ceja en su dirección. Le vi rodar los ojos y suspirar —Ok. Sí, es una proposición.

—Amm, así que ¿estás pidiendo permiso para… comerme?

Sentí la sangre acudir a mis mejillas cuando los penetrantes y cálidos ojos de Edward me examinaron lenta y largamente, casi podía sentir sus manos acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo con aquel contacto suyo tan ardiente y pasional. Una sonrisa, danzó en su rostro —Pues no sería una mala idea pero, para nuestra desgracia, no me refería a eso—

Sentí el aire y en sí todo mi alrededor más pesado, por lo menos de mi parte, — ¿Entonces a qué? Ilumíname oh gran Scar— me burle intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Me refería a que—, dudó — ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Esta noche. Podríamos ir a comer o a algún café, ya sé que no te gusta bailar, así que ni por un segundo pensé en llevarte pero creo que, no lo sé quizá…—

No me moleste en ponerle atención a lo que decía. Claramente estaba nervioso y hablaba de más en casos como este y no es como si realmente me importara mucho lo que dijera, no después del ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Esto era diferente.

—No— No es que no quisiera pero bueno eso de "salir" ya lo habíamos hecho y termino en un divorcio que me rompió el corazón. No tenía prisa porque algo similar me pasara.

—Vamos, baja la guardia un poco—Susurró poniéndose de pies y acercando su cuerpo al mío.

Mis ojos navegaron por el mar líquido de su mirada y su aliento choco contra mis cabellos antes de sentís sus suaves labios apretándose contra mí frente. No. Me. Jodas. ¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo? Es como si un rayo me hubiera caído encima y se colara por dentro de mi haciendo colapsar a todo mi sistema nervioso. Era una experiencia de lo más vigorizante y bastante extraña, era algo que sólo me pasaba con él.

—No puedo, no tengo con quien dejar las niñas.

Valla excusa.

—Emma las cuidara— replicó luego de haberlo pensado un poco.

—¿Emma?— Pregunté incrédulamente.

¿Edward estaba insinuando que su cita iba a cuidar a nuestras hijas? Ok, esto se pasaba de raro ¡quien entendía a los hombres! Primero sale conmigo, me pide matrimonio, me embaraza, nos divorciamos, sale con otra chica para luego invitarme a salir y por si fuera poco, quiere dejar a la señorita "creí que no me ibas a llamar" como niñera de mis hijas.

—Sí, es una amiga que tuve en… ¿recuerdas el instituto en el que trabajaba?—, preguntó estúpidamente aunque, de seguro la mueca de mi cara le respondió—, pues ella era quien me ayudaba a espantar a las locas y hormonales adolecentes que creían que iba a cambiar a mi maravillosa… familia… por una noche de… tu sabes— digamos que probablemente si lo sabía, pero prefería no pensar en eso. Necesitaba estar sana mentalmente.

—Oh—

Al ver que no agregaba más siguió con su "excitante" relato —Sí, en fin. Ayer le conté sobre el beso que te di hace un par de días y también le conté mis planes de volverte a conquistar—

—Espera—, le interrumpí— ¿le hablaste a tu cita sobre pla-planes de qué?

Estaba atónita y creí haber escuchado mal pero Edward me confirmo que quería algo así como recuperarme. Me tomo de los hombros y lo susurro lentamente, deje que sus palabras acariciaran mis oídos y que sus ojos que hipnotizaran y lo peor es que no pude evitar creerle cuando me beso. Por un momento el único sonido que escuche fue el de mi corazón cambiando de ritmo y aún con los ojos abiertos empecé a mover mis labios contra los ansiosos de él. No distinguí su sabor ya que estaba más concentrada en la tibieza, la suavidad y la fuerza con la que nos besábamos. Su aliento entró en mi boca cuando suspiró, su calidez me llenó por completo y pasé a ser más consciente de lo que hacía dejando caer mis parpados y simplemente disfrutando.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura cuando en un torpe movimiento me llevó hasta la calidez de su pecho, instintivamente mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros amplios y cuando menos me lo esperé, su lengua empezó a acariciar la mía con una lentitud extrema pero extrañamente satisfactoria. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera él no hasta que escuche a mis hijas riendo, entonces muy despacio el beso termino.

Ahora sí que estaba jodida. Muy jodida.

—Ni una palabra— Les advertí a los tres cuando pude "escapar" del abrazo de Edward y luego de verles rodar los ojos hice que pasaran a la mesa para poder servirles el desayudo y esa expresión en el rostro de Edward me hacía sentir incomoda.

—Quita esa sonrisa, pareces…— Empecé a decirle antes de que me interrumpiera descortésmente.

—¿Enamorado? — él no había dicho eso.

—Tonto y asustas— terminé entrecerrando los ojos.

Ahora estaba muy confundida y no quería meditar sobre ese asunto en específico, tenía trabajo que hacer y pensando en ello pase todo el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde.

En lo que más gaste tiempo fue en leerla, por ética laboral me gustaba terminar toda aquella novela que comenzaba, después de todo alguien se había tomado el tiempo de escribir y tenido las agallas de mandar su manuscrito a la editorial, lo menos que podía hacer era echarle una buena ojeada y de hecho, esta narración no estaba para nada mal y al parecer el autor se había esforzado por maquetear el texto ¡un milagro! Porque, era un suplicio tener que leer historias editadas en Word, digo, el programa es bueno para escribir cartas y cosas por el estilo, pero no para escribir una novela, no tenía todas las herramientas para decir que tenía una buena edición o no. Ese tipo de relatos, casi nunca eran publicados.

Luego de terminar de leer el manuscrito, tomé las hojas en las que llevaba algunas notas y escribí al final, como recordatorio, llamar al autor, cosa que haría mañana. La historia estaba buena, pero había una que otra cosa que estaba fuera de lugar y definitivamente había que cambiar el nombre, después de todo ¿quién compraría un libo llamado "Forks"? también puse a modo de recordatorio buscar palabras para que el escritor escogiera uno apropiado y si era necesario cambiar algo en el texto del libro para que éste hiciera alusión al nuevo título.

Era reconfortante saber que había terminado gran parte de mi trabajo y quitándome los lentes que utilizaba para leer suspiré y regresé al mundo real donde tenía unas hermosas hijas y un hombre al que amaba y me hacía sentir muchas cosas incluyendo dolor.

Me puse de pies y relaje mi cuerpo prometiéndome mentalmente hacer una clase de yoga, necesitaba urgentemente hacer tronar huesos de los que ni siquiera sabía el nombre y relajar un poco mis músculos. Caminé hasta la habitación de las gemelas y me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta. Edward tenía sobre su espalda, si no estaba mal, el cobertor de una cama y como esta mañana, estaba apoyado sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, pro en lugar de gruñir soltaban un sonido algo raro, me pregunto qué papel protagonizaba ahora. Nessie o Lizzy, no pude distinguir cual, tenía una sabana en forma de capa, el cabello recogido, un bello sombrero sobre su cabeza y en su cara pintado algo que parecía un barba; ella desafiaba valientemente a lo que sea que fuera Edward y fue cuando me di cuenta que él, custodiaba celosamente a nuestra otra hija que llevaba un lindo vestido rosa y una tiara, parecía ser una princesa.

— ¡Ah! La bruja mala viene a ayudar a dragón que tiene a la princesa Elizabeth— Nessie gritó al percatarse de mi presencia.

Entonces Lizzy gritó y se acurruco más detrás de Edward —¡Príncipe!¡sálvame!—

—¡Nunca podrás tenerla de vuelta— Dije uniéndome a juego y haciéndome al lado de Edward que se irguió sobre sus rodillas para abrazarme y ponerme a su altura.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Soy más fuerte! Tengo a la bruja mala de mi parte—. se mofó airosamente de Nessie que nos miró con os ojos entrecerrados.

—Y lanzas fuego—agregué, dándole la razón.

Nessie nos miró como si en serio fuéramos los villanos de alguno de sus cuentos, lentamente dio la vuelta sobre si misma y miró todo a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que pudiera rescatar a Lizzy de nuestras garras. Sus ojitos brillaron con astucia y sonrió de lado. ¡Nunca se había parecido tanto a Edward como en ese momento!

— ¡Pero yo tengo esto! — Grito de repente y empezó a lanzarnos… cojines que rebotaron contra nuestro cuerpo. Tuvimos que fingir dolor mientras Lizzy se escabullía de nosotros.

— ¡Gracias príncipe!— Dijo Lizzy teatralmente mientras se burlaba de nosotros. Edward gruño y empezó a moverse —Corre— gritaron las gemelas al tiempo. Un segundo después, en la habitación solo estábamos Edward y yo.

—Nunca quise jugar con Alice a las princesas y ahora lo vengo a pagar— se quejo con una sonrisa. Una vez que estuvo de pies, extendió una mano ayudándome a pararme. Una vez que mis pies estuvieron seguros sobre el suelo, Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y examino mi cara hasta que me hizo sonrojar.

—No te queda el papel de dragón— Le dije en un susurro, con ternura le aparte un mechón cobrizo de la frente. Le vi sonreír y su mano atrapo la mía y la puso sobre su mejilla para que yo acunara su rostro.

—Ni a ti el de bruja mala. Eres demasiado hermosa— Vi como sus ojos se paseaban por mis labios y casi empecé a temblar. ¡Aún no había decidió que hacer con él! No sabía si debía besarle o no.

—¿Qué decidiste sobre esta noche?— pregunto en voz baja.

—No me agrada la idea de dejar a mis hijas con una desconocida— omití que debía pensar sobre si quería darnos una oportunidad más.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar. ¿Puedo invitarla a cenar con nosotros?—

Edward había perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes traer a tu cita a cenar con nosotras como si nada? Es descortés, por si no lo sabías — Intenté alejarme pero él no me lo permitió.

—Bella, ella no es mi cita, es sólo una amiga— Me aseguró.

¿Una amiga? La amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no existía, además ella era tan hermosa, sería imposible que Edward no se hubiera fijado en eso. —Tráela si quieres, no me molesta— mentí.

Luego de haber bañado a las niñas y haber pedido comida china por teléfono me puse en frente del espejo y suspiré mientras intentaba ponerme bonita. No quería verme como un espanta pájaros en mi propia casa. El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Emma y como Edward aún estaba arreglándose tuve que ir a abrirle yo. Tragué seco y asesiné con la mirada la puerta de la habitación donde se estaba él se estaba quedando, de seguro él lo había planeado así. Insegura me miré una vez más en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarme con ella. Emma, tenía el cabello negro como la noche, pero brillante y seguramente sedoso, le caía libro por los hombros hasta casi llegar a la cintura. Su tez era de un canela algo pálido. Sus ojos negros eran amables al igual que la sonrisa que me dedicaba. —Hola Bella— ¡hasta su voz era perfecta!

—Hola, pasa por favor— recibí su abrigo y me di cuenta de que no era muy alta y no tenía acento Inglés por lo que supe que era Americana —Edward está terminando de arreglarse, ponte cómoda mientras voy por las chicas para que las conozcas— la deje en la sala. Antes de salir de la habitación con mis hijas que habían estado viendo Disney, les rogué que por favor se comportaran.

Cuando llegué a la sala, Edward ya estaba allí, tomo a las gemelas y con la sonrisa de un padre orgulloso se las presento a Emma.

—¡Tu nombre es bellísimo Elizabeth, ¿sabías que es el nombre de tu madre pero en otro idioma?— le dijo a mi hija con una sonrisa. Vi como Lizzy abría incrédulamente sus ojos y se giro hasta encontrarse con mi mirada.

—¿Es cierto mami?— Pregunto y yo asentí. — también es el nombre de mi abuelita— recitó orgullosa. Noté como el seño de Emma se fruncía levemente y luego le dedico su atención a Nessie que esperaba expectante por su comentario.

—Tu nombre es algo extraño y ¡me encanta! ¿Qué historia esconde? Jamás lo había escuchado— Dijo con interés.

—Es el nombre de mis otras dos abuelitas Renné y Esme. Lizzy y yo tenemos tres abuelitas— Señaló Ness mientras poní en alto tres de sus deditos haciendo más convincente lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Ah sí?— Dijo mirando a Edward que rodó los ojos.

—Es una larga historia— Le dijo Edward pero al parecer Emma no se contentó con esa explicación así que él se apresuro a seguir con la historia. —En resumidas cuentas, mi madre biológica murió cuando yo aún era un niño, Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron un año después—

—Entiendo— le respondió para luego quedarse mirándonos largamente. Me pregunté que estaba pensando en ese momento para hacerla sonreír de aquella forma. —Son una familia hermosa— soltó en un suspiro.

—Gracias— dijimos los cuatro al tiempo para luego reír.

La cena fue muy agradable y sólo me sentí incomoda al principio, Emma no estaba tan mal como había pensando, incluso empezaba a caerme mejor; casi la beso cuando nos contó que estaba prometida para casarse ¡no intentaba robarme a mi Edward! Le desee buena suerte con su matrimonio y fue de corazón. El dolor de un corazón roto no se lo deseaba a nadie. Casi terminando la cena, el celular de Emma resonó en la habitación, nos anunció que era su novio y que debía irse ya.

—Siento tener que irme así, me estaba divirtiendo— No dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa antes de irse.

Parecía una mujer muy maternal. Si decidía salir con Edward, quizá la dejaría cuidando a mis hijas.

—Hora de dormir— Le dije a una adormilada Lizzy. La tomé en brazos y el hizo lo mismo con Nessie.

En su cuarto, les pusimos la pijama cuando de un momento a otro la melodiosa voz de Edward llegó a mis oídos. Él, le cantaba a nuestras hijas una canción que les había escrito cuando apenas iban a cumplir un año de edad.

_Quiero que te duermas como un sol, que se acuesta en un campo de trigo.  
Tengo aquí en mi pecho un corazón, igualito al hueco de tu ombligo. _(2)

Las niñas suspiraron, miraron a su padre con devoción y rieron cuando él les hizo cosquillas en la barriguita, cerca del ombligo. Puso suavemente a Nessie en la cama y tomó a Lizzy en brazos para hacer lo mismo sin dejar de cantar.

_¿Sabes quién temblaba cuando ibas a nacer?  
¿Sabes que pensé que por ahí no ibas a poder?  
¿Sabes quién te puso en el pecho de mamá?_

Recordé entonces el día en que ellas vinieron al mundo. Edward casi se desmaya en la sala de partos. Fue difícil, aún más con lo estrecha que era, pero después de mucho esfuerzo, un bueno doctor y el apoyo incondicional de. en ese tiempo, mi esposo, mis hijas nacieron por parto natural. Nunca podré olvidar el rostro de Edward cuando suavemente me paso a cada una de mis hijas para poderlas amamantar.

_Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción, que fuera del corazón, ahí te va.  
Vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo no más, hay tiempo no más, todo el tiempo._

Pase las mantas por sobre los cuerpos de mis hijas y luego Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras sus dedos pasaban una y otra vez por los rostros de mis hijas. Con su mano libre me alcanzo y me puso sobre sus muslos abrazándome suavemente por la cintura no dude en acurrucarme contra su cálido pecho.

_Nunca nadie me dio tanta luz, para nadie fui tan importante.  
Nunca quise ver tan lejos al dolor, con verte crecer tengo bastante.  
Dientes asomando y dibujos en la piel, todas las mañanas mi motor vos encedes.  
Mil relojes no marcan las horas como vos._

Suspiré casi al mismo tiempo que Edward viendo los relajados rostros de mis hijas que poco a poco empezaban a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Sonreí con los últimos versos, era muy divertido cuando ellas apenas eran unas bebes y se despertaban cada dos horas y a pesar de que ahora eran un poco más grandes, seguían levantándose temprano a pedir algo de desayuno y a ver caricaturas.

_Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción, que fuera del corazón, ahí te va.  
Vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo no más, hay tiempo no más, todo el tiempo.  
Vamos a besar la nieve y vamos a volar vamos a besar este cielo, nada, nada nunca nos va a separar.  
Somos una llama en el invierno_

Definitivamente ellas eran lo mejor que me había regalado la vida. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar como se rompía levemente su voz con la última frase. "Nunca nadie nos va a separar" Ahora sí me sentía como la bruja mala del cuento. —Lo siento— le susurré al oído.

—Ya estoy arto de todo esto Bella— musito apretándome contra él.

—Explica "esto" — pedí.

Su mirada triste se encontró con la mía llorosa y me dio un besito en los labios antes de responder —El estar lejos de mis hijas, de ti. No te imaginas como han sido estos años. Soy un desastre sin ustedes

* * *

1-El hermano de Mufasa en "El Rey León"  
2-Canción de Cuna de Los Piojos

* * *

¡Wenas!

Había olvidado mencionarlo pero, este capítulo es para sidneypatt (si no estoy mal)

Se que le prometí el cap a alguien y si no es para ella -aunque estoy casi segura de que si lo es- sería agradable que me lo recordara. Disculpen mi mala memoria para recordar nombres y sobre todo mi tardaza.

Ojala alguien me lea aún.

Millones de besos y abrazos.

PL


	7. ¿Miedo?

**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Amor sin Miedos **por **Princesa Lúthien**  
**Summary:** Frente a ella, Edward la miraba fría y calculadoramente, odiaba verla llorar pero también odiaba que se hiciera la víctima. Él también estaba sufriendo ¿por qué Bella no se daba cuenta de eso?  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/General

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – ¿Miedo?**

Hoy el cielo estaba despejado y había una temperatura que oscilaba entre los 15° y 18° ¡Un milagro! Si tenemos en cuenta que podía contar con los dedos de mis manos los días que habían sido cálidos durante todo el año, incluso, me atrevo a decir que me sobrarían. Los días medianamente soleados eran muy escasos así que, ya que las nubes había decidido ausentarse durante un rato, Edward y yo pensamos que sería lindo pasar el día fuera de casa. Luego de haber alistado todo para un día de campo, mi adorable familia y yo salimos directo a mi lugar favorito en todo Londres. El Greenwich Park, tan verde, tan amplio, tan hermoso. Londres, de por si era una ciudad muy contaminada pero si querías respirar aire de verdad, era indispensable venir a este lugar. Está situado en una colina detrás del museo nacional marítimo, y ofrece unas increíbles vistas panorámicas de Docklands y de la parte baja del Támesis y por supuesto no puedo olvidar mencionar que por aquí, pasa el meridiano al cual hace alusión el nombre del parque. ¡Como amaba este lugar! Iba a sentarme en una silla de las que estaba situada alrededor del amplio lugar pero, obviamente, las niñas tenían otros planes y me llevaron corriendo hasta la mitad del parque, estuve a punto de caer varias veces pero hubiera sido vergonzoso así que me esforcé de sobre manera para no besar el suelo, pero claro, no todo puede ser como uno quiere y cuando creí que había logrado mi cometido resbale con no quiero saber qué y al suelo fui a dar casi llevándome a mis hijas conmigo. Por suerte las niñas no cayeron y mi poco agraciado aterrizaje se vio muy natural, como si me hubiera echado sobre la hierba por la emoción. Al menos nadie había notado mí ineptitud a la hora de correr o eso era lo que creía.

—Chica torpe— se burló Edward junto con mis hijas — ¿Estás bien?

Asentí mientras me frotaba las rodillas calmando un poco el dolor. Edward me miro dulcemente y empezó a organizar nuestro improvisado día de campo al mejor estilo americano con manta a cuadros y todo. Me senté sobre ella dejando que mi cuerpo absorbiera toda la vitamina D mientras podía; suspiré y cerré los ojos totalmente satisfecha.

Como era de suponerse, mis hijas se aburrieron pronto de hacer nada y se pusieron a escarbar en sus mochilas de princesas, sacaron Barbies, cuadernos y lápices de colores hasta que soltaron un chillido alegre e imaginé que había encontrado lo que querían —Mami ¿nos pintarías la cara?— Pidió Lizzy tímidamente al tiempo que Nessie me mostraba las pinturas especiales para la cara que les habían dado en el jardín de infantes. Reí mientras por mi mente pasan imágenes y me vi a mi cuando tenía 16 años con mi loca obsesión por comprar un auto. Desesperada, tome un trabajo con una humilde empresa organizadora de fiestas infantiles en Port Angeles. Edward me llevaba en su flamante auto, un Volvo plateado regalo de sus padres, dos veces por semana a cualquier parte que nos indicaran a mí y a mis compañeros de trabajo. Mi labor era la de pintar los rostros de los niños con lindas figuras. Era divertido y una vez que tuve práctica, me era muy fácil hacer cualquier bosquejo, desde la cara de alguno de los integrantes de _KISS_ hasta una mariposa.

Mientras tomaba las pinturas y examinaba los colores escuché la risa de Edward a mi lado, me fue imposible no voltear a verle y arquearle mis cejas en forma de pregunta —Recuerdo el _trasto_ que compraste con lo que te pagaban por pintarles la cara a esos chiquillos revoltosos— Negué con la cabeza mientras abría las pinturas y las colocaba a mí alrededor y Lizzy me pasaba un fino pincel. Nunca logré que sintiera al menos un poco de respeto por mi camioneta. Con nostalgia, recordé mi _monovolumen que era de un rojo desvaído con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso_ (1) En cuanto lo vi, me encantó y supe que ese era el coche que quería. _Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren de daños, la clase de carros que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del carro extranjero que acababa de destrozar._ (2)

—Aunque si me preguntas— dijo interrumpiendo mi flash back —Me gustaba verte trabajar, siempre mirabas a esos niños con una chispa brillante en los ojos, de hecho fue cuando supe que quería que tú fueras la madre de mis hijos—

Deje de respirar sin atreverme a mirarle. De todas maneras ¿qué le iba a decir? Así que asentí débilmente aguantando la sonrisa y quería posarse en mis labios y tome a Nessie, que era la más inquieta de las gemelas y la senté cerca de mí, le aparté el cabello de la cara y me puse manos a la obra. Pensé en algo sencillo y rápido. Tomando el pincel hice trazos finos y calculados con color negro, sólo para hacer el contorno de una inocente mariposa. Miré metódicamente el rostro de mi hija y sólo cuando estuve segura de lo que hacía, empecé a hacer más gruesas unas líneas por allí y agregando otras por acá.

Pronto tuve listas las alas que estaban dibujadas sobre sus mejillas, unte el pincel con pintura blanca y lo pase delicadamente sobre las líneas negras dándole así un aspecto más elegante. Luego de darle unos cuantos retoques, Limpié la brocha con una hoja de papel y enseguida tome el color rosado para el relleno, se vería genial. Pase delicadamente el pincel una y otra vez por sus mejillas, sus parpados y las cejas hasta que por fin logré lo que buscaba. Entrecerré un poco los ojos y volví a tomar el color negro para agregarle un par de detalles a la mariposa hasta que quede satisfecha con el acabado.

—Listo amor — le dije regalándole un besito en los labios. Ella me respondió con una sonrisa para luego correr hasta donde Edward que había estado jugando con un mechón de cabello de Lizzy.

—¿Te gusta papito? — le pregunto inocentemente. Edward la examino durante unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados dejando que una sonrisa ladina y desmaya chicas se posara sobre sus labios —Te ves hermosa mi princesa— le respondió soñadoramente tomándola entre sus brazos y dejando que Lizzy se acercara a mí.

—Yo quiero una igual mami — Asentí a su petición. Miré una última vez a Nessie intentando recordar la imagen de la mariposa y empecé a trazar las líneas sobre su piel —Hace cosquillas— dijo entre risitas mientras un escalofrío le pasaba por la espalda.

Mientras le pintaba el rostro a Lizzy, recordé las palabras que Edward me había dicho hace sólo un par de minutos y creo que, de hecho, si tenía algo que decirle. —Yo _siempre_ quise que tú fueras el padre de los míos— le susurré tratando de esconder mi rostro ruborizado con mi cabello. Me daba vergüenza confesárselo justo ahora que no éramos absolutamente nada y que sólo estábamos unidos por el bien de mis hijas y porque así lo estipulaba la ley.

Edward pareció un poco confundido durante unos segundos. Casi podía escucharle pensar sobre lo que acaba de decir. Le oí soltar un suspiro que pareció durar años y supe, que por fin había entendido lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Aún piensas igual? — su voz llegó a mis oídos y estuve tentada a mirarle pero me resistí para poder contestarle sin que él se diera cuenta de la expresión soñadora que tenía en ese momento.

—Siempre pensaré igual Edward. No concibo la idea de un mejor padre para mis hijas que tú —me mordí el labio y le guiñe un ojo a Lizzy cuando la vi apretar los labios para no reírse.

—Listo mi niña— también le di un besito a Lizzy antes de que ella me abrazara fuertemente. Su demostración de afecto fue tan espontánea que terminé cayendo de espalda con ella sobre mí. Mientras risas incontrolables salían de mis labios, a nuestro "abrazo" se unieron Nessie y Edward que muy amablemente nos giro para soportar todo nuestro peso. Rodamos un par de veces sin dejar de reír hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

—Las amo— dijo Edward luego de unos interminables pero cómodos segundos de silencio. Sonreí escondiendo mi rostro entre el cuello de Edward y la cabecita de Nessie pensando en que quizá yo también podría estar incluida en aquella frase.

Luego de que estuve segura de que mi sonrojo había desaparecido me senté de nuevo mientras mi familia y yo nos enfrascábamos en una conversación casual. Adoraba la forma en la que mis hijas reían, lo inteligentes que eran, lo rápido que dejaban atrás su inocencia; sentí pena por Edward que se perdía la extraordinaria experiencia de ver crecer a nuestras hijas. Nos vimos interrumpidos por los sonoros gritos de un adolecente que estaba promocionando algo. Como un líquido de un aspecto bastante sospechoso.

— ¡Burbujas! — Gritó Lizzy.

Así que eso era el extraño líquido. Jabón.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, las gemelas giraron sus rostros hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre y le hicieron un puchero diciéndole implícitamente que querían hacer burbujas. Se enfrascaron en una guerra de miradas hasta que Edward suspiró y rodando los ojos se puso de pies y alcanzó al chico que vendía el juguetito para hacer burbujas.

En cuanto las niñas tuvieron en sus manos el dichoso implemento se fueron corriendo no muy lejos de donde estábamos y decenas de burbujas se posaron en el cielo viajando suaves al armonioso ritmo del viento. Más niños se les acercaron y reventaban las burbujas, de vez en cuando, les veía saltar intentando reventar las que estaban más alto mientras reían y soltaban grititos llenos de alegría.

Respire hondo mientras dejaba que toda la felicidad que había en el lugar me contagiara. Había algo en este parque que me hacía sentir como casa.

—¿Sabes? este parque me recuerda a algo— Escuché la voz de Edward muy cerca de mi oído mientras con movimientos lentos se acomodaba tras de mí. Sus piernas rodearon las mías, el peso de sus manos en mi estómago era ligero y el calor de su pecho contra mi espalda era la gloria. Me tragué un suspiro y rápidamente pensé en algo para seguir la charla intentando no empezar a soñar despierta.

—¿Y ese algo sería…?—

Edward bufo y casi podía jurar que había rodado los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Cierra los ojos—Mandó. Volteé mi rostro para que pudiera ver mis ojos llenos de incredulidad ¿De cuándo acá podía él obligarme a hacer algo? —Te digo que los cierres— Gruñí ante su tono de voz pero al final accedí. Después de todo sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos ¡Que trabajo! —Bien, lindo. Ahora, imagina que en lugar de las voces y las risas de la gente escuchas el suave barullo de los árboles mientras se mecen al ritmo del viento y el correr del agua que se estrella contra las rocas. ¿Puedes oler los tulipanes? —Respiré hondo mientras mi mente viajaba a

—El prado— susurré quedito.

Los brazos de Edward me apretaron más contra él y su aliento chocó contra mi mejilla cuando dulcemente me corrigió "Nuestro Prado". Sí, él tenía razón era nuestro o… al menos lo fue durante un tiempo.

—Sí, supongo—

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada no era un silencio cómodo o incómodo. Sólo silencio. Blanco y solitario.

Los minutos fueron pasando y con ellos, el día se fue nublando. Salté cuando una gota de agua me cayó en la nariz y fruncí el seño mientras pensaba lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando lo estabas con las personas más importantes para ti… y no sólo me refería a mis hijas.

Solté una risita tonta mientras me levantaba de la manta. Me apresuré a ponerles los abrigos a las chicas, que estaban exhaustas mientras Edward recogía las cosas de nuestro "Día de Prado" y los cuatro corrimos hasta el auto que por supuesto Edward "me-creo-el-macho-alfa-dominante" Cullen, no me dejo conducir.

—Tengo más experiencia conduciendo por el lado derecho del auto que tú— gruñí mientras saltaba intentando quitar las llaves de la mano de Edward. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan alto? Además no es como si las gruesas gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mis ojos me ayudaran.

—Pregúntame cuanto me importa— Dijo burlándose de mi… obviamente —Ahora, entra— Muy caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto y casi lloro al ver el agua empapando el tapizado de los asientos de mi hermoso auto, así que no tuve de otra que entrar corriendo. Ya me las pagaría…

¡Sabía que había una razón por la cual nos habíamos divorciado! Hacerme enojar era su talento natural y obviamente, empapar las cosas que me gustaban…era una diferencia irreconciliable.

Se apresuro a subir y puso la calefacción en cuanto entró. Encendió el auto mientras yo seguía refunfuñando en mi mente.

—No te enojes cielo—Dijo buscando mi mano y conduciendo al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo la hacía? —Es por nuestro bien. Este auto no se parece en nada a tu camioneta—. Se quedo en silencio para luego rematar con un: —No sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Quizá debería comprarte un Mercedes Guardian… es antimisiles— asintió para sí mismo, como si tomara nota de eso en su cabeza. ¡Era un estúpido!

—Cállate—

—De acuerdo gatita—Me guiño el ojo y me libere de su agarré cuando tuvo que utilizar su mano para poner el cambio pero, en cuestión de segundos sentí sus dedos acariciando el dorso de mis dedos y luego de un forcejeo, nada saludable y por supuesto de mi parte, terminamos con las manos entrelazadas.

—Estás muy gracioso hoy ¿no? — dije restándole importancia a su heroica hazaña.

¿Qué? Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para arruinar ese momento romántico de "tomémonos de las manos y tengamos diez hijos"

—Tú me pones de buen humor ¿qué puedo decir? — y por supuesto, allí no pudo faltar su sonrisa "La que no mato, la dejo boba" (3) marca Edward Cullen® (Sólo a la venta en puntos de venta autorizados)

—¿Verme enojada te pone de buen humor?

Oh sí, otra razón por la que era **ex** esposo.

—Sabes que sí— murmuró con una mirada de lo más comprometedora e imágenes poco decorosas de viejas discusiones que terminaron en un muy buen sexo nublaron mi mente por varios segundos.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué la vida se encargaba de recordarme que no tenía un orgasmo hace años? Rodé los ojos mientras quitaba ese oscuro pensamiento de mi mente y me preocupaba por cosas más importantes como los servicios, hacer la colada sin caerme dentro de la lavadora, comprar aquel libro que me llamo la atención, llamar a Mike… Seguí haciendo un alista de tamaño descomunal y cuando estuve en casa me permití sentirme más tranquila. Luego de que me puse algo seco y cómodo, tome un libro y me senté en la sala dispuesta a disfrutar cada letra de él pero… tanta felicidad, no podría ser cierta y fue cuestión de minutos que mi karma personal llegara a mi lado. Se quito los zapatos y bajo mi mirada de escrutinio se acostó sobre el mueble con mis piernas como almohada.

—Léeme— claramente, el sonido de su voz no sonaba como una sugerencia. Parpadee varias veces antes de poder responderle.

—Creí que harías la cena— Le recordé para que se fuera y no interrumpiera en mi momento de lectura.

—Pedí comida india— Arqueó una ceja como retándome a que le respondiera algo. —Léeme—

—¿De nuevo intentando mandarme?— le refunfuñé con adolecente. Rodo los ojos y tras soltar un largo y bastante dramático suspiro me pidió con más tacto que le leyera. No pude más que aceptar y deje que mis ojos se deleitaran con las graciosas curvas de las letras y los detalles de cada palabra que por sí sola no significaba nada pero que cuando salían de mis labios, seguidas de frases románticas e impregnadas de sentimientos, creaban algo que yo llamaría una obra de arte.

Leí en voz alta durante casi una hora, Edward escucho atentamente hasta que el sonido del teléfono nos interrumpió. Dejé mi libro en la mesa de centro y corrí a contestar.

—¿Hola?

—Comunícame con Edward— Me quedé en blanco luego de escuchar aquella voz y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando la imagen de su rostro llegó a mi mente.

No dije nada mientras caminaba hasta la sala, donde Edward ojeaba el libro con interés. Le mostré el teléfono.—Es… Alice— aclaré y en cuanto lo tomo, me escabullí al cuarto de las gemelas. Jugué con ellas durante varios minutos en los que supuse, Edward seguiría hablando con su prima.

—¿Mami? — Lizzy me llamo desde su cama. Me levante del suelo y me senté con ella poniendo a Nessie sobre mis muslos.

—Dime cielo— dije mirándola y jugando con los suaves rizos del cabello de Rennesme.

—Papi y tú aún se quieren ¿verdad?— Me remojé los labios con la lengua y me aseguré de que mi rostro no mostrara lo que estaba sintiendo. Mi corazón se aceleró y un suspiro quiso salir de mi pecho cuando recordé las palabras que cambiaron mi día por completo.

"Volverte a conquistar"

—Creo que sí— tartamudee sin querer.

—Entonces porque no vuelven y ya — Dijo Nessie volteándose para mirarme y arrugando su frente como si no entendiera lo que estaba mal y de hecho, no lo hacía.

—Muchas veces el amor no es suficiente— Fue mi única explicación y tras una sonrisa tranquilizadora de mi parte salí de su pequeño refugio de fantasía y color.

Edward me esperaba afuera y me tomo en sus cálidos brazos cuando cerré la puerta. —El amor no podrá ser suficiente pero no por eso nos abandonara— musitó mirándome directamente a los ojos, dejándome saber que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas y quise decirle que lo sabía, que lo amaba y que el amor que sentía por él jamás cambiaría, pro mis labios tenían otros planes y en lugar de moverse para hablar, fueron directo a su enloquecedora boca que empecé a besar con desenfreno y miedo, dejé que mi lengua jugara con la suya y que mis manos vagaran por su cuerpo intentando que mis sentidos se llenaran por completo de él pero nunca estaría satisfecha.

El beso se terminó antes de lo que yo quise pero sin embargo no me alejé de él y de su calor. Simplemente me quede allí, abrazándolo y él a mí.

—No sé qué me pasa— admití en un susurró. Edward tomó mi rostro en sus manos y suspiró, tomando valor, antes de hablar.

—¿Sabes? tú dolor tiene nombre

—¿Edward Cullen? — bromeé intentando detener lo que estaba por pasar pero él no me siguió el juego y puso una sonrisa triste mientras negaba.

—No, tu dolor se llama "Miedo" y tienes que dejar ir esos que te hacen daño porque te… nos están destruyendo.

No supe cómo responder a eso pero no importo porque Edward no me dejo hablar sabiendo que yo era lo suficientemente cobarde y orgullosa como para aceptar la gran verdad que acababa de salir de sus labios.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Las palabras que no quería escuchar.

—No sé cómo, ni porque llegamos hasta este punto. Lo único que tengo claro es que tu y yo nacimos para amarnos. Déjate amar. Por favor.

* * *

(1) Fragmento: Crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer pág. 16  
(2) Fragmento: Crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer pág. 16  
(3) Slogan de un producto anti cucarachas.

¡Wenas!  
LOL! Ya iba plagiando el libro en la parte de la camioneta ¿no?  
Sí, corto lo sé pero... ¿Prefieren que me tarde más? En fin… ¿Les gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia?


	8. El tiempo no se detiene, creo

**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Amor sin Miedos **por **Princesa Lúthien**  
**Summary:** Frente a ella, Edward la miraba fría y calculadoramente, odiaba verla llorar pero también odiaba que se hiciera la víctima. Él también estaba sufriendo ¿por qué Bella no se daba cuenta de eso?  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/General

**CAPÍTULO 6 – EL TIEMPO NO SE DETIENE**

El sonido de la lluvia al caer debería ser relajante, aún así, aquella atmosfera de algo parecido a la incomodidad seguía entorno a Edward y a mí. Fingí estar concentrada en lavar los platos mientras él leía el periódico en la mesa, aunque sabía que más tarde que temprano Edward me haría _esa_ pregunta que yo había intentado, durante años, evitar. No estaba segura de sentirme preparada para abordar con él un tema tan delicado pero si él quería que se lo explicara entonces yo no me negaría.

—Ehh, este Bella—, dijo Edward intentando sonar desinteresado

— ¿Siii?

— ¿Por qué… por qué Alice y tu se odian tanto?

Tantos años intentando evitar este tema y nunca se me ocurrió idear un plan al cual recurrir en casos como este. ¡Tonta Bella! Fregué con más fuerza de la necesaria el plato que tenía en las manos intentando quitar una inexistente macha o simplemente haciendo tiempo mientras mis neuronas decidían si hacer o no sinapsis y ayudarme con la conversación. "¡Código Rojo! ¡Código Rojo!" Un bombillito rojo empezó a alumbrar dentro de mi cabeza seguido del sonido de una alarma, una como las que había escuchado en las pelis de bomberos.

¡¿Qué se supone que debo decir?

— ¿Nunca—, mi voz se escucho algo ronca—, te enteraste? — ¡Pues obvio que no! De lo contrario no lo estaría preguntando ¡Estúpidas neuronas! ¿Eso era todo lo que podían hacer? Uff, en definitiva no sirvo para trabajar bajo presión.

—No, nunca—. Se limitó a responder.

¡Oh genial! ¿Ahora qué? Piensa tonta Bella, piensa ¡Ya sé!

—"'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady. All you other Slim Shady's are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up" —. Moví mi cabeza al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en mi cabeza mientras dejaba que la letra de "The Real Slim Shady" saliera de mis labios.

—Bella ¿te sientes bien? —

Edward sonó perturbado pero yo solo pude ponerme feliz. Ja, sabía que funcionaria. "Distrae y Vencerás" seria mi nuevo lema a partir de hoy. —Claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Empezaste a cantar y… ni siquiera sabía que te gustara Eminem

—Sí, bueno, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi señor "quiero saber todos tus sucios secretos" — sentí tan cerca la victoria. ¡Soy tan lista!

— ¿De qué hablas, Bella?

— ¿De qué hablas tú, Edward? Yo estaba tranquila cantando cuando tú me interrumpiste

—De hecho estábamos hablando sobre… ¡ajá! Te descubrí Bella —, dijo casi gruñendo— no trates de cambiar el tema.

Un último intento no me vendría nada mal así que cerré el grifo y me voltee para poder verle. Ante mis ojos vi el fracaso de mi plan cuando note que sus cejas casi se tocaban.

—No sé si debería ser yo quien te lo contara—, le susurré con aire cómplice y ojitos de gatito mojado, —después de todo ella es tu prima—

Edward me miro fijamente durante unos cuantos latidos de corazón. Su rostro de nuevo tuvo aquella expresión de paz y seguridad con la que siempre andaba. Hizo una mueca con los labios antes de hablar.

—Es sólo que todo pasó tan de repente. Un día eran las mejores amigas y al otro simplemente no se hablaban— susurró y vi como sus ojos se ponían ausentes y preocupados… ¡era un chismoso de primera!

—De hecho fue por ti—. Susurré muy bajo con la esperanza de que no me hubiera oído pero…

— ¿Por mi?

—Fue lo que escuchaste ¿o no, Dumbo? —. Intenté no rodar los ojos mientras lo decía. (1)

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?... no importa sólo, explícate— demandó confundido al principio y ceñudo después. Odiaba cuando me obligaba pero sólo por el simple hecho de que no podía resistirme a cumplir sus deseos.

—Pídemelo de buena forma—. Dije intentando copiar la expresión que ponían mis hijas cuando querían que Edward les diera algo.

Volvió a poner su sonrisa "la que no mato la dejo boba" y suavemente me dijo, —cariño, cuéntame qué pasó entre Alice y tú—

— ¿Cómo negarme cuando me lo pides de esa forma tan cortes?

—"Cortes" es mi segundo nombre, muñeca— termino con un coqueto guiño que me hizo reír.

Le pedí que nos sentáramos, de todas maneras era una historia algo larga y difícil de contar. Ni siquiera había comenzado a hablar cuando mi pecho empezó a doler por Alice, la buena y dulce Alice.

—Antes de comenzar, Edward, necesito que entiendas que no odio a Alice y a pesar de que lo que hizo estuvo mal, supongo que la entiendo—. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Edward ante la noticia.

—Bella, no te entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Alice? —

—Cállate y déjame hablar— Edward abrió la boca, seguramente para contrariarme, sin embargo se contuvo e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza invitándome a seguir con la historia.

—Supongo que todo empezó cuando comenzamos a salir. Obviamente tú nunca lo notaste y yo tampoco pero, Alice, tenía una rara obsesión o mejor dicho un enamoramiento por ti. Nunca le había dado mucha importancia a la relación que tenias con ella hasta el día en que supe la verdad—. Me quede en silencio un par de segundos esperando por su reacción, sólo que fue la que no esperaba.

Mire a los lados mientras Edward se reía a carcajadas.

—¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo qué dices? ¡Alice es como mi hermana! — siguió con su risa alrededor de 3 minutos, tomo un poco de aire y exclamo — ¡Enamorada de mi! — sólo para volver a reír.

En un momento de locura, tome uno de los cojines de la sala y se lo mande directo a la cara. No me gustaba para nada su risa burlona. Tome otro cojín, me acerque a él y empecé a golpearlo mientras me hablaba — ¡Pues—, golpe — ella—, otro golpe —no te —, sí, uno más— quería como un hermano!— solté el final en un solo aliento. Definitivamente Edward sacaba lo peor de mi y por peor me refería a mi yo ridícula.

Me senté y crucé los brazos ante ese despreciable ser que ahora me miraba ceñudo y no me gustaba aunque eso era mejor que tener que escuchar su risa mientras se burlaba de mi y no conmigo. —Sabía que no me creerías—, le reproche— pero de todas maneras, es tu problema si decides creerme o no—. Dispuesta a dar una salida dramática, me puse de pies y comencé a caminar, a paso lento pero decidido, hasta la cocina donde me atajo y me pidió que siguiera con la historia. De nuevo hice el puchero y conseguí que me dijera "cielo" antes de obligarme a sentar.

—A ver, explícame. ¿Cómo es eso de que — estuvo a punto de reír pero mi mirada de slytherin, ósea de chica mala, le hizo morderse los labios— Alice… está enamorada de mi? —

—Ya no sé Edward, es un tema muy delicado para Alice… no me corresponde a mi hablar sobre esto—

—Es mi prima y como sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para mi familia, deberías contármelo—. Puso cara de preocupado pero no perdí el tiempo tratando de creerle.

—Tienes razón, pero es tu prima que casualmente está enamo…—

—¡No, no lo digas! — Me detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza y me taba la boca con una de sus manos — El solo escucharlo me da nauseas— arquee una ceja y le mire violentamente. Puede que Alice y yo ya no fuéramos las mejores amigas del mundo pero las palabras de Edward estaban siendo cueles, el no tenía derecho a menospreciar el imposible amor que Alice le profesaba en secreto.

Una sonrisa tierna se asomo por labios y retiro su mano de mi boca para ponerla sobre mi hombro. Sus dedos jugaban con algunos mechones de mi cabello cuando empezó a hablar. —Me sorprende que aún pueda leerte—. Él se refería a que podía saber mis pensamientos porque se reflejaban en mi rostro, en mis ojos. —Y no me malinterpretes… amo a Alice, pero como a una hermana. La idea no me gusta porque no me imagino haciendo con ella… todas esas cosas que compartí contigo. Contar las estrellas, besarte hasta quedar sin aliento, caminar tomados de la manos, hacerte el amor, tener hijos… eso es algo que no quiero vivir con alguien a quien considero una hermana, independientemente de si lo es o no. Esas son cosas que sólo compartes con una chica especial, una que amas con tu alma ¿entiendes?—. Asentí un par de veces.

—Puede que sepa a qué te refieres—. Después de todo no me imaginaba haciendo todas aquellas cosas que él dijo con otra persona que no fuera el hombre al que yo amara, con otra persona que no fuera Edward Cullen.

Ugh, de nuevo el ambiente se puso pesado. Ya me estaba volviendo toda una experta en eso, quizá debería escribir un libro… ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

"**10 formas para crear momentos incómodos por Bella Swan"**  
**1.**Habla con tu ex marido sobre tu sentimientos más profundos, eso siempre funciona.  
**Contraindicación:** Puede que genere un silencio atormentador.  
Mantener fuera del alcance de los niños.  
**2.** Habla con el hombre que amas y cuéntale porque su familiar más querida te odia a muerte.  
**Contraindicación**: No apto para embarazadas.  
**3.** Dile a tu ex marido que lo dejaste porque su hermana está enamorada de él.  
**Contraindicación:** Puede que tenga un ataque respiratorio debido a un ataque incontrolable de risa.

— Bella, Bella— Un suave apretón en mi antebrazo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que era Edward quien intentaba llamar mi atención.

— ¿Qué? —, le dije aún un poco confundida.

— ¿A dónde te fuiste? —

—Sólo estaba pensando en mi primer Best-Seller—, consté — será fascinante—. Asentí mientras hablaba para darle más fuerza y validez a lo que decía. Edward no aparto su mirada de la mía.

—¿Estás tratando de distraerme de nuevo?—, preguntó incrédulo.

—Eh… noo, aunque no me molestaría seguir hablando de eso. Mira se va a llamar "Diez formas de…"—. Edward negó con la cabeza y juro que rodó los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Deja eso y dímelo ahora...preciosa—.

—De acuerdo. Veía la lluvia caer detrás de vidrio de la ventana de nuestra habitación y un relámpago alumbro el grisáceo cielo justo cuando sonó el timbre. Froté mis brazos con mis manos mientras bajaba por las escaleras y me apresuraba a abrir la puerta. Mi madre entró mientras cerraba una sombrilla de tamaño descomunal que dejaba deslizar lentamente heladas gotas de lluvia por la impermeable tela de un profundo y oscuro color negro, como un augurio de lo que estaba por suceder…

—Deja el drama—, me interrumpió Edward

—Le quitas la diversión a las cosas, pero bien, será como quieras. En la mañana luego de hablar con las gemelas y empacar sus ropas en un maletín, llamé a mi madre para que fuera a recogerlas. No quería que estuvieran presentes por si nos poníamos a gritar y eso. —Me estremecí de sólo recordarlo—. No recuerdo bien cómo, pero Alice se entero de que iba a marcharme de tu lado y llego a la casa hecha un manojo de nervios y algo furiosa. Supongo que estaba tratando de controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre mí y matarme.

—Espera, no entiendo. Ustedes aún eran medio amigas cuando… _terminamos_.

—Lo sé, cuando llego furiosa no le dije nada porque supongo que la entendía. Eras como su hermano y yo prácticamente estaba a punto de destruir nuestro hogar. Su rencor de una u otra forma era algo predecible. Pero, ella empezó a gritarme, me decía cosas del tipo "Estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida" o "¿no te das cuenta de que es el mejor hombre que hay sobre la faz de la tierra?".

Al principio no les di mucha importancia, pero según iba avanzando la pelea no pude evitar darme cuenta de ciertas cosas que no encajaban en su actitud de "hermana protectora" y note que ella estaba celosa. Fue un descubrimiento bastante raro.

—Dímelo a mí—. Dijo Edward algo confundido. —¿Qué paso luego de que llegaste a la conclusión de que Alice estaba celosa?

—Pues al ver como Alice estaba atacándome verbalmente no me lo pude guardar y se lo dije, luego vino la parte del silencio incomodo, creí que después de eso íbamos a hablar como la gente civilizada y verla derramar lágrimas mientras me decía lo mucho que te amaba, pero, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Alice se puso de pies, me cacheteo y luego vino la parte de los gritos, creo que ese día me dijo hasta de que me iba a morir, pero por lo poco que recuerdo dijo "quita novios", "rompe hogares", insulto a mi madre y al final entendí que a pesar de que me quería como amiga no podía soportar que estuvieras conmigo y que desde el principio fue así—.

—Ahora que lo pienso le encuentro sentido a lo que dices pero… wow—.

—Sí… "wow" es la palabra correcta para esa situación—.

El sonido de nuestras respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba. Edward se veía un poco pensativo y distraído pero no culpaba. Sutilmente, puse mi mano en su nuca y con mis dedos le acaricie esperando que se relajara. Quería reconfortarle, de todas maneras no tenía ningún caso que se pasara el resto de la vida pensando en eso, sin embargo, lo único que salió de mi boca fue una frio: —No le comentes que te lo dije, vendría y me quemaría viva ¿de acuerdo? —

—Sí, ok—. Dijo después de un rato. Me miro a los ojos antes de recostarse sobre mis muslos. Mientras seguía digiriendo la noticia, eso pensaba yo, me dedique a jugar con su cabello, seguía siendo divertido.

—No pienses más en ello, Edward—. Le susurré al oído. Él se limitó a fruncir los hombros como un niño pequeño. Tenía que distraerlo, odiaba verlo triste sólo porque no se lo merecía y dejando que el sentimiento de culpa me embargara hice lo que me pidió. Baje la guardia.

—Estuve—, me aclaré la garganta—, pensando sobre tu propuesta—. Le hice saber después de haber suspirado. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto pero era algo que simplemente tenía que hacer.

— ¿Vas a salir conmigo?

—Pareces sorprendido pero sí—. Bajo su mirada, estiré el brazo hasta la mesa donde reposaban mis libros y le alcancé un pequeño rectángulo de cartulina. — Mira, lo encontré hoy dentro de mi bolso, es una invitación para las gemelas. Supongo que mientras ellas están allí nosotros podemos, no sé… tomar algo o bueno, lo que sea. Así que… ¿qué dices?

Edward se levanto de forma apresurada y con una sonrisa coqueta musito "¿A qué hora es la fiesta?". Rodé los ojos dejando que una sonrisa se extendiera en mis labios y me marche de la habitación mientras él leía con detenimiento la pequeña tarjeta.

Horas más tarde cuando estaba a punto de meterme a la cama, unos suaves e insistentes golpes en la puerta de mi dormitorio me indicaron que alguien me llamaba. Era Edward que se acerco con paso vacilante hasta mi cama y se sentó justo a mi lado.

—Solo quería que supieras que estoy feliz de que hayas accedido a salir conmigo mañana—. Las palabras salieron finas de sus labios mientras sus dedos se paseaban lentos por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios que delineó tiernamente.

—Sabes que_ eso_ no va a cambiar nada ¿verdad?—. Por mi parte, no me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones sobre la salida y a pesar de que él ya había dejado un poco claro sus sentimientos hacia m´, no quería arriesgarme y de todas maneras no importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, las cosas entre nosotros jamás iban a volver a ser iguales que cuando éramos sólo una pareja de enamorados. En la cita de mañana, solo quería hablar y divertirme un poco con un viejo amigo.

—No tiene nada de malo intentarlo, creo—. Por lo visto él si esperaba algo, pero no quería preguntarle que era.

Edward estaba muy equivocado si creía que por una tarde juntos, iba a dejar mi nueva y no tan mejorada vida aquí para volver a América. Y yo esperaba no equivocarme al salir con él y le pedía al cielo el tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para que una tarde juntos no me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Al siguiente día, las gemelas pasaron todo el día arreglándose para ir a la fiesta y yo estaba nerviosa por pasar el resto del día con Edward además que se supone que hacía una no pareja en un día nublado en Londres. Ir al "London Eye" sería aburrido además de repetitivo y no salía mucho así que no tenía conocimiento de algún sitio bueno en la ciudad. Me estresaba no tener nada preparado para nuestra ¿cita?

—Despídase de mamá—. Escuché a Edward que venía un par de pasos atrás que mis hijas.

—Adiós mami—. Nessie me dio un besito en la mejilla y Lizzy me abrazo para susurrarme al oído que me iban a extrañar.

—Yo ya las echo de menos preciosas—, les dije abrazándolas y besándoles repetidas veces sus sonrojadas y tiernas mejillas—, prométanme que se portaran bien.

— ¡Lo prometemos! —. Les hice la "mirada de mamá" esperando que entendieran que habría consecuencias y no muy buenas si hacían alguna travesura para luego dejarlas ir corriendo a los brazos de su padre que las alzo sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo.

— ¿Para mí no hay un beso? —. La voz de Edward me hizo sonrojar y como no quería darles mal ejemplo a mis hijas, obviamente, pues sería de muy mala educación no dar algo cuando te lo pedían, me acerque y bese suavemente la comisura de sus labios pero por error, claro, fue él quien movió sutilmente la cara. Su sonrisa fue mucho menos nerviosa que la mía.

Edward ordenó a las niñas ir por sus respectivas maletas que yo me había encargado de empacar cuidadosamente.

—Iré a dejar a las niñas y el resto del día seré solo tuyo—.

Asentí y le entregué las llaves del auto.

Casi una hora después Edward entro distrayéndome de mi lectura.

—Traje esto—. cantó con un humor mientras me mostraba un par de botellas de vino. —No sé qué tal sea pero igual lo compré—. Su sonrisa fue contagiosa.

—Creí que íbamos a salir—. Dije aún con sonriendo pero algo confusa.

—También yo pero luego pensé que quedarnos en la casa sería lindo—. Levanto los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Este, —señaló el vino—, es para después. Primero quiero que veamos una película. Como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Yo hago las palomitas! Tu solo siéntate y relájate.

—Ni siquiera sabes cómo utilizar un microondas Edward, déjame ayudarte— Le dije tranquilamente, era tan lindo tratando de complacerme. Después de que hizo un muy besable puchero accedió a que le ayudara.

—Quería que este día fuera especial para ti, no que tuvieras que hacerme mis palomitas— refunfuño Edward como un niño pequeño sentándose en el sillón con un tazón lleno de la que sería nuestra merienda.

—Este día ya es especial—. Le aclare sin mirarle pero con una sonrisa.

Aunque lo intentaba, no podía recordar el nombre de la película que _estaba_ viendo. En lo único que podía pensar era en los brazos de Edward que me rodeaban suavemente, e su pecho presionando mi espalda, en sus muslos rodeando mi cuerpo y en su respiración que despeinaba mi cabello cuando suspiraba.

Note como los dedos de Edward tomaban mi quijada para empujarla dulcemente hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Sus labios se movieron, sin embargo, a mis oídos no llego ningún sonido.

— ¿Qué? —. Le susurré.

Una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus manos se posaban en mi abdomen.

Cuando volvió a hablar, esta vez procuré prestar atención a lo que decía. —Yo también estoy un poco distraído—

— ¿Ah sí? —. Fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza. Mi mente y mis sentidos estaban totalmente llenos de Edward quien suspiro y llevo su frente a la mía. Sus brazos me apretaron más fuertemente contra su cuerpo, abrigándome, abrazándome.

—Tengo algo entre mis manos que no estoy dispuesto a dejar por más tiempo—. Susurró tan suavemente que apenas si lo alcancé a oír.

Rocé mi nariz con la suya. —¿Mi estómago? — Ya sabía que se refería a mi persona en total. Yo no quería aceptarlo. O quizá, era lo único que necesitaba.

Con nuestras narices rozándose, lo único que tuve que hacer, fue ladear un poco mi rostro. Con esa cercanía, pude vislumbrar sus brillantes y arremolinados ojos que me dieron fuerza para seguir. Su aliento se mezclo con el mío mientras dejaba que mis manos se deslizaran hasta la suyas, les di un apretón cuando mis labios encontraron los suyos, tiernos y vigilantes. Tras el primer contacto, separé nuestras bocas rápidamente y vacilante esperando su reacción.

Para mi suerte, Edward acerco mi rostro al suyo y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con más anhelo e insistencia, con más emoción, más cuerpo y más alma que cualquier beso que no hubiéramos dado en toda nuestra vida. No sabía muy bien que significaría este acto en mi vida, lo único de lo que tenía conocimiento era de que había momentos en los que después de todo, el tiempo sí se detenía.

* * *

(1) Dumbo: Elefantito que es ridiculizado por sus grandísimas orejas.

* * *

**Toc- toc- toc**  
**(8) Te pido me perdones por mis desapariciones, el no verte por días no es lo que tú supones. Pues no es gusto, no es mi voluntad, cree lo que digo. Que aunque no me veas (leas) yo voy a estar siempre contigo (8) Visita de Enjambre**  
**¡Eso! Ahí está, se las dedico por haber tardado tanto =P**

**En fin… ¡BUENAS! ¡Hola tú! ¿Qué tal te pareció el capítulo?**  
**GRACIAS a ti por leerme y por haberme – o no- agregado en F/A - S/A – F/S – A/A y por supuesto a ti que me has dejado tu comentario.**  
**En unas días subiré un O/S titulado "Sunrise comes too son" que estoy ansiosa porque leas. =D**  
**¡Feliz año!**  
**Un beso y un abrazo.**  
**Con todo,**  
**Princesa Luthien**


End file.
